


Summer In Tennessee

by Barbiloche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbiloche/pseuds/Barbiloche
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, a través de la receta médica de su psicóloga personal, decide viajar y tomar un descanso. Llega a Tennessee donde sus parientes sureños, que no ve hace más de veinte años, en busca de su verdadero yo. En el viaje encuentra algo más que su verdadero ser: su guapísimo y atractivo primo Harry.





	1. Sinopsis

**_Ocho de Abril. Tennessee, E.E.U.U._ **

_Cuando el reloj marcaba las seis treinta y cinco a.m., la radio que estaba sobre la mesa de noche del pequeño Louis sonó con una alegre canción: Happily._

_El ojiazul abrió sus ojos ante la melodía feliz, y soltó una gran carcajada recordando lo que había pasado la tarde anterior: había ido a un pantano junto a su primo Zack, y cuando sintieron que el lobo venía por ellos salieron disparados e inevitablemente, como en las películas, cayeron en el piso quedando cubiertos de lodo por todas partes. Cuando llegaron a la gran casa, la tía Dotty y el tío Jack les regañaron para luego meterlos en la regadera con agua helada, ambos como dos pollos estaban bajo el agua, para luego de aquel baño ir a la cama, por desgracia y castigos los metieron en habitaciones separadas y Louis se pasó toda la noche mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Sonrió alegre, amaba venir cada verano donde sus abuelos y tíos, amaba pasar el tiempo con Zack, Niall y Michelle; sus primos eran los mejores y le hacían vivir las mejores aventuras._

_–¡Louis! –Exclamó la pelirroja– ¡Louis despierta! –Insistió._

_–Estoy despierto –respondió en susurro–. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mich?_

_–¡He encontrado algo! ¡Es fabuloso! –Decía la chica con mucho entusiasmo; ni siquiera permitió que Louis se cambiara el pijama de ositos cuando lo llevó lejos de la habitación hasta el subterráneo de la casa; allí habían un par de baúles. Louis miró a la chica sin comprender y esta le sonrió alegremente con sus ojos cargados de emoción._

_–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Preguntó el ojiazul, Michelle sonrió más ampliamente y tomo los ganchos de los baúles abriéndolos a la par, un montón de ropa abultada se veía allí, y Louis aún no comprendía porque su prima mayor se comportaba de aquella manera tan ridícula al descubrir dos baúles con ropa vieja._

_–¡Es ropa, tonto! –Decía ella de manera burlona. Louis le respondió con una mala cara, y esta le sacó la legua graciosamente. Se acercó al baúl y tomó un par de piezas: una era un vestido al estilo medieval y la otra era un traje de cabello de honor. Louis arqueó una de sus cejas._

_–¿No quieres jugar a... la fiesta verdad? –Preguntó inocente. Michelle carcajeó y luego su rostro se tumbó a uno sereno._

_–Quiero pedirte un favor... –pidió ella y Louis asintió mirando a su prima con ojos esperanzadores–. Siempre me ha gustado esto de... los disfraces... ya sabes –se encogió de hombros–, así que me gustaría ser el personaje de... caballero de honor –soltó ella como si fuera un gran alivio. Louis, sin comprender, miró a su prima de quince años; la verdad es que no comprendía mucho todo, pero él sólo era un nene como para suponer más de la cuenta._

_–¿Quieres que te enseñe a ser... un caballero de honor? –Preguntó Louis y Michelle sonrió._

_–¡Claro que no! Es sólo actuación. Quiero que seas la damisela, y yo el caballero de honor  –decía ella y Louis abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Espera… ¿qué? Ella quería que él se vistiera de mujer. Oh, claro que no, si Zack o Niall lo ven de aquella manera sería el chiste de por vida._

_–No, no, no; no me vestiré de chica  –se negó el ojiazul mientras guardaba el atuendo en el baúl–, ¡de ninguna manera!_

_–Por favor, primo, sólo un momento  –pedía Michelle–. ¡Zack y Niall no sabrán! –Exclamó._

_–¡No me vestiré así! ¡Soy un chico! –Respondió en negación absoluta._

_–Por favor, tú te irás pronto y nadie me querrá ayudar con esto. Zack es muy estúpido para comprenderlo y Niall sólo quiere cuidar a las gallinas de mamá. ¡Por favor! –Suplicaba y Louis la miró, era verdad el luego de aquel día se marchaba a la ciudad con sus padres riquillos y tendría que olvidarse de todas las cosas campesinas que le hacían feliz._

_–Oh, de acuerdo, Mich –articuló Louis con una leve sonrisa–. Pero de esto, ¡nada a Zack ni a Niall! –Pidió y Michelle le abrazó._

_–¡Nada, lo prometo! –Contestó ella para luego separarse de su primo– ¡Bueno! Ya que estamos manos a la obra, traje algunas cosas para que parezca más real._

_Louis miró el botiquín que Michelle había traído. Había pintura y cosas femeninas. Por un momento temió, pero luego se dio cuenta que sólo sería un juego, así que permitió que su prima adorada cumpliera su sueño. Ella se vistió de caballero de honor, incluyendo la barba y todo lo demás; y a él le vistió como una lady péquela, le colocó una peluca con rulos rubiescos y le tintó la cara con colorete rosa, pintó los labios con un brillo de freza y colocó rímel en las pestañas._

_Una vez que terminaron su obra de arte, Michelle armada con su cámara K1, tomó una hermosa foto de ellos disfrazados. Rápidamente la foto salió y Louis pudo apreciar como lucía como una chica, y sonrió, se veía realmente hermoso/a con aquella ropa, casi ni lucía como un niño._

_–¡Michelle! ¡Louis! ¿¡Dónde están!? –Gritó la voz de Zack desde la casona. La pelirroja miró con terror a Louis, sacándose rápidamente la peluca de hombre y los zapatos negros, por la ventana salió rápidamente de allí, dejando a Louis con su mente el blanco. Sentía la voz de Zack acercarse y él estaba vestido de chica. Tomó la foto que Michelle había sacado y se sacó los zapatos de charol que lucía, corrió hacia la ventana y como pudo escapó corriendo por el pasto y la tierra removida, sus piernas eran veloces y sin querer abrió sus ojos para ver hasta donde había huido y se encontró en el pantano._

_–Oh por Dios... –susurró el ojiazul aterrado. Miró hacia su alrededor, no había ni un alma, salvo el ruido de unas aves. Caminó en silenció junto a los árboles, su corazón palpitaba; de pronto, el fuerte movimiento de una arbusto lo hizo casi gritar de miedo–. ¿Mich?¿Eres tú? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz, el arbusto se movió de nuevo, y él decidido caminó hacía el árbol pequeño, movió las ramas y se encontró con la imagen frente a frente de unos grandes y perfectos ojos verdes que le miraban penetrantemente. Louis se estremeció y con la boca entre abierta soltó un grito para soltar todo lo que traía en su mano y salir corriendo lejos, muy lejos de aquel lobo hambriento._

**_(...)_ **

Cuando el verano en Tennessee había terminado, la familia de Louis había venido por él, Louis prometió a la abuela que regresaría, pero nada de eso sucedió. Lo último que el ojiazul supo de la familia, era que Michelle se había casado... con una chica, y que sus padres se habían mudado a Stanford junto a Niall por la culpa de ella. Johanna y Mark tomaron la decisión de alejar a Louis de aquel lugar por su bien, no sería una buena enseñanza saber que su prima mayor era lesbiana, así que optaron por eliminar las vacaciones.

Louis nunca más volvió a ver a Zack y mucho menos a Michelle y a Niall, conoció a otros niños del colegio inglés al que asistió, se educó de una manera pulcra y refinada, se olvidó del barro y de las fiestas de disfraces, se olvidó de los pantanos y de tomar los huevos de las gallinas por la mañana, a cambio de eso, aprendió a usar la computadora, descubrió que amaba los números y estudio estadísticas, fue a la mejor universidad. De vez en cuando tenía un vago recuerdo de él en su infancia y era el de su madre llorando por la culpa de una tal "Michelle", que había sido la causante de la separación de sus tíos; recordaba algo referente a un caballero de honor y unos penetrantes ojos verdes cegadores. Fuera de ello, él no recuerda nada, absolutamente nada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPAM*  
> Ig: Barbiloche  
> Wattpad: I_am_Crazy_Shipper  
> Twitter: Baarbiloche


	2. Capítulo uno

_6:35 pm_

_Londres. Corporación Alth Tomlinson, edificio A-2, sala 6._

Como era de esperarse, el hombre que estaba detrás de aquel escritorio lucía terrible: padecía una migraña que amenazaba con romperle la cabeza en cualquier momento, lo único que le tranquilizaba de cierta manera era saber que el día de hoy era viernes, por fin.

 _–_ ¿Señor Tomlinson? –Decía la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador. Era una chica linda, amable y trabajadora. En los años que llevaba en la empresa se había convertido en la mano derecha de Louis y no sólo eso, también una gran amiga, a la cual recurría cuando se sentía muy devastado. Cualquiera creería que el ojizafiro podría serle infiel a su amada esposa, pero la verdad era que él parecía demasiado culposo como para soportar la carga de la mentira y tampoco quería engañar a Leonora, mucho menos con Scar, su secretaria. Él estaba feliz en su estado emocional.

 _–_ Dime, Scar  –respondía para ponerse de pie y guardar los últimos documentos en su maletín.

 _–_ Me ha llamado el señor Charles, sé que le odia, pero me ha pedido enriquecidamente que le recordara la reunión de mañana a eso de las nueve –Scar pronunciaba con cierta condolencia, sabía que Charles era un viejo tirano que ponía de un genio insostenible a su querido jefe.

 _–_ _Sí_ , lo tengo en mente, gracias por recordarlo de todas maneras, Scar –Louis dejó salir aire _–._ ¿Algo más?

–Sí, ha llamado su abogado y dice que necesita hablar con usted lo antes posible, y... am... mencionó que venía en camino con dos ejecutivos y que, por favor, fuera conciso en cuanto a la planilla.

–¿Qué planilla? –Preguntó Louis, casi ahogándose con su aliento.

–¿Es broma? –Articuló Scar– Lo siento, eso sonó grosero, pero es la planilla del balance mensual de la empresa y el abogado necesita verlo para mostrarle a los ejecutivos que estamos avanzando cada vez mejor con claridad y transparencia –recordaba Scar y Louis sintió palidecer.

–Dios, lo he olvidado, lo he jodidamente olvidado  –Louis comenzó a transpirar. Había olvidado el maldito balance. Claro, no había tenido tiempo; su esposa era una diseñadora profesional y le había insistido tanto en ir a ese desfile que le dejó sin tiempo, sin mencionar el hecho de haber tenido sexo al regreso de la ceremonia.

–Y también llamó su madre –el ojiazul cerró sus ojos, esto no podía estar pasándole–. Me dijo que ya había programado una hora con Kent y que luego de hoy pasara por su casa para darle los detalles.

–Estoy jodido  –contestó Louis casi al borde del colapso–. Dios, ayúdame.

–Tranquilo, señor, voy a ir por las copias de los balances, menos mal el historial de envío de la empresa no se borra.

–¿De verdad? ¡Joder! ¡Joder, que alegría! ¡Por fin! –Exclamaba Louis vuelto loco– Si estuvieras aquí hasta te besaría, Scar, ¡millón de gracias!

–No hay de qué. Por ahora alístese, el señor Will está por venir.

–Sí. Gracias, Scar  –Louis soltó un suspiro largo y volvió a sentarse en su sillón de cuero negro. Miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba apagándose, y por más que deseaba estar en casa, pareciera como si no tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo jamás.

Minutos más tarde, el abogado se presentó junto a los dos ejecutivos; Scar apareció con los balances y luego de casi dos horas de revisión el asunto había quedado resuelto, claro que Louis dejó en evidencia que estaba arrufianadamente estresado. Tras haber derramado la taza de café sobre uno de los ejecutivos, soltó un mar de groserías (de las cuales casi llora de arrepentimiento). Sin más la reunión concluyó, Scar se retiró y él fue el último en salir, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y que Leonora le diera un par de masajes para calmarse.

_Like a stone, like a stone, me..._

Sonó el celular del ojiazul, extrañado miró la pantalla... Dios, era su madre, ¡lo había olvidado! Tomó paso rápido y subió a su mercedes, condujo a toda marcha y luego de diez minutos de viaje llegó hasta donde vivía Jay. Salió de su coche, colocó la alarma y presionó el timbre, las puertas se abrieron y entró al ante-jardín. Su madre salía de la puerta principal con un abrigo de cuero y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

–Ya creí que no venías, Tommo –articuló la mujer mirando a su muchacho mientras este se acercaba hacia ella y le besaba la mejilla.

–He tenido un día de porquería, así que por piedad no me reproches –contestó el ojiazul con un rostro arruinado.

–Así lo noto. Ven, entremos y bebamos café, estás de muerte –pronunció Jay mientras tomaba del brazo a su hijo y juntos entraban a la casa. Era grande y muy adornada. Su padre era empresario como él, viajaba por todo el mundo y de esa manera terminó su vida en medio de negocios y dinero. Sus cuatro hermanas estudiaban leyes en Ford, Jay vivía prácticamente sola, acompañada de Jeime, su dama de compañía.

–Buenas noches, señor Tomlinson –decía Jeime amable y Louis le saludó con una sonrisa, la mujer trajo el café y un plato con galletas de chocolate, luego de una reverencia se marchó.

–Leonora me ha llamado para decirme que su desfile de ropa North había sido un éxito –hablaba Jay mientras revolvía su café. Louis asintió mientras bebía de su taza.

–Lo fue, ella es muy talentosa y todo salió magnífico –Louis respondió mientras se relajaba en el sillón, colocó su cuerpo hacia atrás y descasó unos segundos.

–También me ha dicho que andas con un humor de maravillas –agregó Jay–. Y le creo, estás terrible, y no quiero que enloquezcas como tu padre. –Jay no era una mujer mala, por el contrario, era una buena esposa y madre, solo que su extra preocupación por la gente hacia a Louis enojar.

–Estoy bien, solo un poco agotado con la empresa, pero ya está, puedo manejarlo –respondió Louis.

–No estás bien, ¡lo sé! Soy tu madre, no Leonora, y me preocupas, por eso he programado una hora con tu psicóloga de juventud, la señora Cherry Kent.

–Lo sé, Scar me lo comunicó hoy –respondió Louis con casi desgarro–. ¿Podrías olvidarlo?

–No. Es mañana a primera hora.

–¡No puedo! Tengo una junta importante y el viejo de Charles me odiaría si no asisto.

–¡Pues lo siento! Tu salud estás sobre todas las cosas y escúchame una cosa, Louis: si te atreves a desobedecerme voy a tomar cartas en el asunto. –Louis rodó sus ojos.

–Está bien, joder. Iré, pero si Charles quiere arruinar mi negocio, quiero que sepas que eres responsable.

–Bien, tomo la responsabilidad –respondió Jay alegre.

Luego de unos minutos más de charlas, Louis se despidió de su madre y se marchó a casa. Ya eran las diez de la noche, probablemente Leonora estaría acostada mirando la TV. Cuando llegó a su casa, entró el vehículo y cerró todas las puertas, desató su corbata y la tiró por algún lugar del living, desabotonó un par de botones de su camisa blanca y subió las escaleras color crema hasta llegar a su habitación matrimonial. Ahí estaba Leonora recostada con sus ojos cerrados y la televisión prendida; Louis sonrió, ella era una mujer sensacional, un poco egocéntrica y algo caprichosa, pero era inteligente y de mundo, rimaba a la perfección con él.

–Tommo… –susurró Leonora mientras abría sus ojos pardos, sonrió levemente a su marido. Louis le sonrió de respuesta, el ojiazul se terminó de quitar toda su ropa, se colocó su pijama azul de seda y se acostó junto a su mujer.

–Hola, cielo –pronunció Louis mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de su señora.

–¿Mucho trabajo hoy? –Leonora preguntó mientras soltaba un bostezo.

–Agotador, luego fui donde mamá, te ha mandado muchos cariños –Louis sonrió y abrazó a su chica.

–Uh, que amorosa Jay –respondió la castaña–. Tú… ¿estás bien?

–Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? Es decir, Jay me dijo que habían hablado.

–Sí, es que te noto muy estresado, amor, y pensé que quizás Jay podría ayudar –dijo Leonora y Louis asintió.

–Me agendó con Kent, así que iré al loquero –suspiró.

–Oh, vamos. No es el loquero, te servirá –insistía Leonora mientras besaba la mejilla de su marido–… Sé que esto te ayudará.

–Eso espero. De no ser así, me quedaré en la calle, sin empresa y pobre –soltó Louis con una sonrisa en su rostro ante aquel chiste ridículo, del cual, no sintió risa alguna de parte de Leonora, por el contrario, la chica se tornó seria y su cuerpo de endureció–. ¿Vamos a dormir? –Preguntó Louis al ver a Leo que se daba la vuelta.

–Sí, buenas noches –contestó la castaña, para apagar la luz del lado de su mesa de noche. Louis hizo una mueca extraña y luego, resignado, apagó la luz, se dio media vuelta y se durmió

 

 

**_*_ **

****

–¿El señor Tomlinson? –Preguntó la recepcionista, que vestía de verde. Louis asintió y se puso de pie–. La señora Cherry le espera en su salón, puede pasar.

–Muchas gracias –respondió Louis.

Se sentía fatal y ansioso, a estas horas debía estar frente a Charles, planeando y hablando de montones de cosas, probablemente cerrando negocios, pero sin embargo estaba entrando a la sala de una psicóloga que le atendió en su patética juventud, quería salir corriendo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esperaba, por Dios, que Scar pudiera controlar la situación.

–¡Louis! ¡Pero que adulto estás! –Exclamaba Kent mientras abrazaba a Louis, el ojiazul observó a la señora, no lucía muy diferente a la última vez que la vio, aún parecía ser una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años.

–Gracias. Usted sigue igual de joven –Louis intentó que sonara como un cumplido, pero la señora Cherry alzó una de sus cejas. Sintió el rojo carmesí recorrer por sus mejillas, pero luego se calmó al ver y escuchar la fuerte carcajada de la señora Cherry.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Al menos tienes sentido del humor ahora! –Decía Kent–. Bien, Louis. He hablado con tu madre, me ha dicho que tienes un genio salvaje y… pues la verdad eso no lo sé, ¿qué me dices tú? –Preguntaba la mujer, mientras le indicaba a Louis que se sentara en el sofá negro. Un millón de recuerdos invadieron a Louis al ver aquel sofá, imágenes de él en su etapa de los diecisiete años, sufriendo en silencio sin poder gritarle a nadie que quería ser normal y libre, pero en su entorno social era prohibido e incorrecto; Louis negó con su rostro rápidamente para olvidarse de aquel momento y regresar a lo que estaba hoy.

–Estoy, uhm…,  Algo cansado y quizás por eso mamá lo interpreta como un mal genio –respondía Louis mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su estómago.

–Cansado… Es muy duro el trabajo, ¿verdad? –Cherry decía mientras miraba al hombre que tenía sentado frente a ella, al pasar de los años, Louis solo había cambiado el número de años, pero seguía el mismo, con el temor de ser él mismo.

–Lo amo de todas maneras, es duro a veces pero me hace estar con la mente ocupada.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó la señora Kent. Louis alzó una de sus cejas y la miró.

–¿Cómo que por qué? –Articuló Louis sin comprender a lo que Cherry se refería.

–Por qué razón crees que es necesario mantener tu mente ocupada, Louis; me refiero a que todos hacemos algo con algún propósito: tú amas tu trabajo porque te mantiene tu mente ocupada, y es porque probablemente exista algo de lo que no quieres pensar, o algo de lo que intentas escapar –aclaró la señora Cherry. Louis nunca lo vio desde ese punto de vista, es decir, él ama su vida, ama su trabajo, ama a su esposa, entonces… ¿de qué quería escapar?

–No intento escapar de nada, es solo que… No lo sé, siento que es lo que soy, me gusta trabajar, me gusta tocar el dinero, y me gusta Leonora, es igual que yo, le gusta ganar, es inteligente y estratégica. No lo sé, vivo con lo que me arropa –respondió Louis sincero, y Cherry sonrió.

–Esperaba que me dijeras que amabas tu trabajo por el hecho de que es lo que te apasiona y enriquece como persona. En cuanto a Leonora, que me dijeras que la amas por la bella y amable persona que es; sin embargo, me has dicho que la amas porque es codiciosa como tú –explicó Cherry y Louis entrecerró sus ojos, él no había dicho una cosa así, ¿o sí?

–¡La amo! –Se atrevió a responder Louis–. La amo a ella, y amo todo mi entorno, es… Es solo que siento que mi mente a veces quiere explotar y… Mamá esta todo el tiempo controlándome, viendo todo, es como si no pudiera... pudiera…

–¿Ser tú mismo a estas alturas del partido? –Se adelantó la señora Kent, Louis la miró con sus ojos brillosos y rostro sonrojado. Era verdad, él se sentía manejado, presionado y atascado en el agujero del vientre de su madre.

–Soy feliz con mi vida, es solo que… no lo sé. Siempre es todo tan apurado y todo se mueve veloz –intentaba explicar el ojiazul. Su psicóloga le miró con cierta compasión.

–Louis, tengo algo que decirte: sé cómo es Jay, fue mi compañera de secundaria; es una mujer muy, muy llevada a sus ideas, pero si en algo tiene razón es que sí presentas un cuadro de estrés enorme; puedes colapsar, cariño, porque, a pesar de que vivas "tan feliz” como dices, aún no sabes quién rayos eres, o que te gusta. Es decir, el traje que luces hoy, ¿lo elegiste tú? –Preguntó Cherry y Louis se miró; claro que no lo eligió él, Leonora lo había preparado para él.

–Uhm… –dejó escapar– La verdad es que… Mi esposa… Usualmente...

–¿¡Ves!? No tienes el control sobre ti; debes aprender de ti, de lo que te gusta y de lo que no te gusta. Por eso, este es mi diagnóstico.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Louis.

–Louis, tienes que tomarte dos semanas, alejado de tu vida cotidiana con el fin de encontrarte contigo mismo, y una vez que eso suceda, podrás continuar tu vida "feliz".

Louis la quedó mirando. ¿Estaba loca? Él no podía llegar y dejar su trabajo, mucho menos a Leonora, ella iría a cualquier lugar donde él estuviera. Él mataría a Jay, por obligarlo a esto; pero, de cierta manera, al término de la sesión pensó en cada cosa que Cherry le había dicho, al final del día, era verdad, él no sabía ni siquiera su color favorito. ¿Cuál era en realidad de todas maneras? ¿Azul? ¿Rojo? ¿Verde? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a la par, en dirección a su oficina. Louis soltó un suspiro, que importa que no sepa su color favorito, él de todas formas era feliz, muy feliz.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPAM*  
> Ig: Barbiloche  
> Wattpad: I_am_Crazy_Shipper  
> Twitter: Baarbiloche


	3. Capítulo dos

Cuando las cosas no salían a la perfección, Louis acostumbraba a tirar todo por la borda, pero esta vez se calmó, el idiota de Charles le había sentenciado con que la próxima vez que el viniera a una reunión y dejara un reemplazo femenino iba botarle a la calle sin mantener su apoyo a la empresa. 

Scar se había encargado de alistar todas las cosas y archivarlas, para que el día lunes en que llegara todo estuviera en un perfecto orden. Y así fue, el ojiazul llegó el lunes por la mañana a las oficinas de la empresa, las cosas estaban ordenadas y listas, claro que no recordaba la desagradable visita de Malcon, este tipo chuchero que hablaba de parranda y vacaciones.

–Louiiiiiiiiiiiiis –decía el sujeto, tenía una pansa gigantesca de la cual Louis siempre hacia ademán de burlarle.

–Vaya, que agradable sorpresa, por poco no te conocía, pero luego te miré la barriga y me aclaré –soltó el ojiazul y Malcon le saco el dedo medio.

–Okey, cara de buenos amigos, he venido en son de paz, mi padre me ha dicho que te avisara que se tomaría unos días, en realidad un par de semanas, así que creo que estoy a cargo. –Esas palabras eran justo las que Louis no quería oír. No, no, ¿trabajar dos semanas a codo con Malcon? Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

–¿Y tú no tienes… Vacaciones? –Preguntó Louis con una mueca desesperada.

–¿Yo? ¡Claro que tuve! Pero ya llegué, con gusto a nada en realidad, quería ir a Dubái, pero bueno, papá está muy apretado con el dinero –respondió Malcon mientras caminaba al escritorio–. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes una vida relajada?

–Pues la verdad es que…

–Señor Tomlinson, está su madre en recepción, dice que le abra la puerta o entrará de todos modos –Scar decía a través del comunicador, Malcon enarcó una de sus cejas graciosamente y Louis no creía que esto podía ser peor.

–Malcon, solo serán unos minutos, ella se irá pronto –se excusaba el ojiazul mientras el gordinflón asentía para ponerse de pie–. Scar, puedes decirle a Jay que-

–¡Ya estoy aquí, cariñito! –Exclamaba Jay entrando a la oficina.

–Mamá… –Louis rodó los ojos y Malcon sonrió.

–Señora Tomlinson, es un placer verla –decía el gordo, Louis quería asesinarle.

–Dios, Malcon que grande estás querido, y muy bronceado –soltaba Jay alegre–. ¿Anduviste de vacaciones?

–¡Claro! La vida no es solo trabajo.

–¡Oh, es justamente lo que creo! –Respondió Jay–. Justamente he venido a hablar con Louis de eso, él estaba yendo con Cherry, la psicóloga, y le ha recomendado tomarse unas semanas…

–¿Podrías dejar eso en mi vida privada por lo menos? –Interrumpió Louis algo molesto.

–Vamos, Malcon es tu amigo, ¿no es así? –Ambos hombres se miraron y cínicamente sonrieron.

–Sí, pero creo que es un tema muy… mío –se defendía Louis.

–¡Que va! –Intervenía Malcon–. Yo pienso que deberías tomar esas semanas, vamos. Yo me hago cargo de todo, es más, Scar está aquí también, si quieres algo o saber de algo y yo por supuesto, amiguito.

 

–¿Ustedes están locos? ¡Esta empresa es de papá! ¡Él no querría que la votara! –Gritoneó Louis histérico–. ¡No la dejaré por nada!

–¡Pues las cosas no deben ser así! –Contradijo Jay–. ¡Tú eres mi hijo! Y te han diagnosticado estrés, y no vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con esa tensión hasta caer a un hospital, ¡tomarás esas vacaciones, te guste o no! –Gritó Jay para luego salir del despacho, no muy lejos Malcon salió tras de ella. Louis soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón. ¿Tan mal estaba?

–Uhm… ¿Señor? –Preguntó Scar con su rostro asomado tras de la puerta, Louis la miró.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede ahora? –Decía Louis para ponerse de pie.

–¿Está usted bien? –Inquirió la muchacha mientras entraba.

–No, bueno sí, es decir… No –soltó Louis mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

–No quiero ser una metiche, pero su madre tiene razón: ha estado muy estresado. Y sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si lo que le preocupa es abandonar la empresa, no lo piense así, estaré yo aquí con usted mientras lo necesite y… La señora igual vendrá por aquí –Scar miro afligida a Louis y este le sonrió levemente–. No dejaría al señor Malcon solo, si eso es lo que le inquieta.

–Oh –soltó Louis sonriendo un poco más–. La verdad es que no me siento cansado, estar aquí no me cansa.

–Pero cuando llega a casa, ¿cómo se siente? –Se atrevió a preguntar Scar. Louis la observó. Era verdad, amaba su trabajo, pero su malestar era cuando estaba en casa, ahí se sentía agotado–. Solo serán unas semanas, estará bien, llegará como nuevo.

–¿Lo crees? –Preguntó Louis.

–¡Claro que sí! Además, hay muchos lugares hermosos donde puede ir –Scar se acercó a donde su jefe–: París es hermoso, o tal vez España, Barcelona. –La chica estaba muy entusiasmada y Louis lo agradeció en el alma, contar con una persona así en su trabajo, Scar además de ser muy eficiente era muy humana.

–Leonora amaría ir a esos lugares –pronunció Louis no muy alegre.

–¿Disculpe? –Articuló Scar–. Sus vacaciones… ¿Incluyen a la señora? Perdón si suena grosero, pero el problema… creí que no era justamente el trabajo en sí.

Louis miró un momento a Scar, las palabras eran muy groseras, pero tal vez muy asertivas. Louis quería estar solo y si iba a una mega ciudad o país Leonora no dudaría en ir, su mente se enfocó en buscar el lugar perfecto para evadir todo, pero cualquiera que cruzaba por su mente parecía un bello sitio para Leo, miró por la ventana el hermoso parque verde que había, los árboles verdes, el césped muy verde, todo era muy verde… Y de pronto, como si una ampolleta prendiera dentro de él, apareció una enorme sonrisa traviesa desde sus labios. Scar le miró aún sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–Scar, llame a mi madre y dígale que vaya a mi casa, quiero compartir una hermosa cena familiar –pedía Louis sonriente.

–Sí, señor. Con permiso –Scar asintió y salió de allí como si de un rayo se tratara, Louis volvió a reír, esto era perfecto.

 

*  


 

A las ocho y media de la tarde Louis ya estaba entrando su coche en su mansión, le colocó la alarma y luego de unos minutos estaba entrando a la casa. El rico olor de pavo al horno le azotó por sus narices y se sacó la chaqueta para dejarla en el sofá, acto seguido comenzó a desatar los botones de la muñeca de su camisa, cuando vio aparecer la figura de Leonora aparecer en el living. Lucía bien, un vestido negro ajustado a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, con el cabello suelto y mucho, mucho colorete.

–Amor,  la idiota de su secretaria llamo a Jay para que viniera a cenar, así que tuve que decirle a Mery que hiciera un menú veloz, ¿se lo habías pedido con anticipación? Porque de no ser así, la chica está siendo una ineficiente.

–No, Leo, se lo pedí hace unas cuantas horas, y fue tarde. ¿Cómo estas tu sin embargo? –Preguntó Louis caminando en dirección a su esposa y depositarle un leve beso en los labios.

–Estoy muy agotada, trabajar con principiantes es agotador, pero bueno, a fin de cuenta es algo que me hace feliz, ¿y tú? ¿Todo bien con la empresa? –Preguntaba Leonora mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba una de las revistas que había en la mesa centro.

–Sí, todo fantástico –Respondió Louis, que de alguna forma se sentía muy aliviado y feliz–. ¿Mamá no ha llegado?

–Sí llegó, está viendo como Mery hace el pavo, ya sabes como es.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada y luego de una media hora de saludos y preguntas muy usadas, los tres estaban sentados sobre la enorme meza terminando de comer el pavo, Louis creyó que era el momento perfecto, así que bebió un último sorbo de su vino y les hizo la invitación a sus dos mujeres a que fueran a la sala de estar. Una vez instalados allí, el ojiazul miró a su madre.

–Estuve haciendo una recriminación mental luego de que te marchaste hoy de la empresa –pronunció Louis. Jay enarcó una de sus cejas.

–¿Me perdí de algo hoy? –Preguntó Leonora.

–Mamá me fue a visitar. Como ya estás al tanto, me envió donde mi psicóloga de juventud, para “revisarme” la cabeza –contestó Louis–, y hoy fue Jay a decirme que debía tomar la oferta que Cherry me dio.

–¿Qué oferta? ¿Lo de las vacaciones? –Preguntó la castaña, y Jay asintió–. Oh, pues, me parece que en eso tiene razón la locóloga.

–No le digas así –corrigió Louis–. El asunto es que me parece que quizás tiene razón.

–¡Claro que tiene razón! –Exclamó Jay–. Lo necesitas, necesitas despegarte de la empresa.

–Lo sé, por eso decidí que me tomare dos semanas –articuló Louis y Jay con una enorme sonrisa se puso de pie para abrazar a su chico. Leonora que se sentía muy entusiasmada, encendió el equipo de música y abrazo a su esposo.

–¡Me alegra mucho, amor! –Decía ella felizmente y Louis, como si la sonrisa caminara junto a la canción ‘One way or another’ de Blondie le siguiera, soltó la bomba.

–Claro, me alegra también, pero creo que se alegrara mucho más la abuela. –Leonora se separó de su esposo sin comprender nada  y Jay le miró extrañada. Louis, aún con la sonrisa en su cara, las miró.

–¿De qué abuela hablas? –Preguntó la castaña.

–De mi abuela de Tennessee, ¿no, mamá? –Cuestionó Louis. Jay abrió sus ojos a la par. Leonora creyó que se desmayaría.

–Irás donde mí madre, ¿es verdad? –Preguntó Jay casi con el alma en su garganta.

–Sí, hace más de veinte años que no la veo, quiero ver cómo está todo por allá.

–¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó Jay para abrazar una vez más a su hijo. Por fin ella tendría noticias de su familiares campestres–. ¡Es lo mejor que has decidido! –Decía separándose de su muchacho–. Además, Leonora aún no les conoce del todo, les hará bien ir para allá.

–¿Qué? –Pronunció Leonora para apagar el ruido de la música.

–¿No vendrás conmigo, mi cielito? –Preguntó Louis cínicamente, Leonora tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, quería matar a Jay y matar a Louis; ella esperaba un viaje a París o tal vez a Turquía, ¡no a un estúpido pueblo con caballos y vacas!

–Claro que no iré –Soltó la castaña y Jay la miró extrañada–. Me refiero a que no… No puedo ir, tengo mucho trabajo y… Louis –Decía mirando a su esposo–... Sabes que estoy con principiantes y nadie puede enseñarles, pero… En cuanto pueda ir, lo haré.

–Bien. Entonces, creo que partiré solo –decía Louis sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–De todas maneras, estaré llamándote –pronunciaba Jay mirando adorada a su hijo–. Y Leonora estará pasándose por la empresa junto conmigo.

–De eso no hay problema, Scar está a cargo.

Y eso fue todo, Leonora se despidió amablemente de Jay y se fue a su cuarto no sin antes soltar un portazo feroz a la puerta. La madre de Louis alzó sus hombros y luego beso la mejilla de su hijos, para que luego marcharse a casa. El ojiazul muy, muy alegre fue hacia su habitación. Leonora estaba acostada completamente tapada, por un momento se sintió horrible, él debía sacar a su esposa de vacaciones quizás a parís, la ciudad del amor, la quería después de todo.

–¿Leo? –Susurró Louis junto al cuerpo de su esposa, la chica castaña gruño y volteó su rostro para verle–. ¿Estás enojada? –Preguntó el ojiazul.

–No, claro que no –decía esta con sus ojos brillosos, casi a punto de llorar. Louis se sintió el peor esposo del mundo, su esposa lloraba porque él se marchaba y le extrañaría con toda su alma–. Solo estoy enojada por tu irresponsabilidad de dejar todos nuestros millones a manos de la rata sucia de tu secretaria.

_¿En serio?,_ se preguntó Louis y no fue más. “Buenas noches, Leo” fue lo último que pronunció para darse la vuelta y dormirse. No se sentía mal por nada, él iría a Tennessee y se encontraría con su vida de infancia, y que a Leonora se la comiera un toro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPAM*  
> Ig: Barbiloche  
> Wattpad: I_am_Crazy_Shipper  
> Twitter: Baarbiloche


	4. Capítulo tres

_“Todo el tiempo buscamos la felicidad en cosas que nunca llenarán ese vacío que existe en nuestro corazón, pero cuando encontramos el punto exacto abastece toda la sed y necesidad para toda la vida.”_

Decía aquella estrofa del libro que llevaba en mano el ojiazul: “En busca de la felicidad, parte 2”. Había estado alrededor de tres horas sentado en el tren; la despedida con Leonora no había sido demasiado emocional, por el contrario, la chica le dio un beso y se marchó a su agencia. Jay ,por su parte, le mandó una maleta llena de cosas para que se las entregara a su abuela y sin más partió. En su maletín echó lo justo y necesario, un par de gafas para leer y su celular para recibir las llamadas de Scar.

Louis miró su entorno, intentó hacer memoria de este recorrido, pero nada funcionó, él no recordaba haber viajado ni a ver andado por estos lugares. Soltó un bufido molesto, pensó en llamar a su mamá, para preguntarle donde debía bajar, pero luego vio algo robusto, feo y repleto en maleza, era un pantano _,_  y eso le hizo sentir que el corazón la apretaba. Rápidamente tiró de la cuerda y el tren paró, el muchacho encargado del equipaje le ayudó hasta dejarlo a bajo con todas sus cosas. Una vez todo listo, el tren se marchó, dejando a Louis en la carretera a unos doce metros del pantano.

–Demonios, cómo podría no recordar lo que pasó ahí. Sé que estuve aquí –decía mientras caminaba con sus dos maletas en dirección al pantano. El sol era horrible, podía incluso discernir que habían cuarenta grados de calor, solo quería darse una ducha y recostarse. A medida que iba llegando, se dio cuenta que no había tanta maleza, por el contrario, el pasto estaba colorido y lo que de lejos parecía un pantano, se había convertido en un tanque maravilloso repleto de árboles gigantes, con un hermoso pozo de agua cristalina. Louis sonrió grandemente soltando sus maletas. Dios, esto era bellísimo: alrededor del “pantano” había flores amarillas que adornaban todo, era todo casi tan igual al paraíso–. ¡Pero que preciosidad! –Exclamó Louis para sacarse rápidamente toda la ropa, después de todo, nadie deambularía por allí, creerían que es un pantano y temerían.

Desnudo, se lanzó al tanque y su piel gozó el contacto del agua tibia acariciarle. Louis soltó un suspiro ahogado, esto era jodidamente perfecto, nadó por aquel lugar como si fuera un pez libre, miró hacia el cielo azul y el sol maravilloso que caía sobre su rostro, nadó y se relajó. Sintió un leve ruido pero ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, siguió disfrutando de aquel maravilloso lugar, hasta que la pregunta reboto sobre su cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios era el camino para llegar hasta la casona de su abuela? Abrió grandemente sus ojos y nado hasta la orilla, salió del agua y miró hacia donde había dejado sus cosas.

–Jódeme –soltó al darse cuenta que no había nada. No estaban sus maletas, ninguna de las dos, solo estaban sus gafas y el libro, de lo demás, se lo habían robado–. ¡Churros del campo! ¡Joder! –Exclamó enojado, estaba desnudo sin saber un carajo de cómo llegar hasta donde su abuela. Tomó su libro junto a sus gafas y caminó por los pastos altos mirando en todas direcciones, rogó para que los churros no le vieran.

–Hey, ¡tú! –Exclamó una voz a la espaldas del ojiazul. Louis volteó su rostro lentamente para ver unos metros más atrás a un muchacho sobre un caballo. _Perfecto_ , pensó Louis irónicamente, él desnudo, arruinado para que llegara otro campesino quizás para robarle lo último que le quedaba.

–¡No tengo nada! –Clamó Louis–. ¡Ya me han robado todo! ¡Has llegado tarde churro! –Gritoneó el ojiazul y el muchacho cabalgo hacia donde se encontraba. Louis se enrojeció al ver de lo que se trataba, no era un churro, no, no era para nada churro, era un muchacho con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de cuadros desabotonada, mostrando un perfecto torso dorado, no podía ver muy bien su rostro pero debajo de ese gorro campesino habían muchos rulos.

–No voy a robarle, señor –decía el muchacho con voz ronca–. Hum… –el chico se bajó del caballo para darse cuenta de que el ojiazul estaba desnudo e intentaba taparse con sus manos–. Oh, vaya –soltó el muchacho mirando hacia el suelo y luego mirar cabizbajo sumado a una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro–. Aquí no hay… este… “churros”, son niños que hacen... Travesuras, y… am… –El chico no sabía dónde coño poner sus verdes ojos–…Eh… Soy Harry.

–Bien… –respondió incómodo Louis–. Solo quiero saber por dónde puedo llegar a la casona de los Tomlinson… ¿Queda… cerca de aquí? –Preguntó y Harry sonrió de lado. _¿Qué era tan gracioso?_ Se preguntó Louis.

–Queda cerca –Respondió y Louis soltó un suspiro–. Queda cerca si te vas a caballo.

–¿Estás jugando conmigo? –Pronunció histéricamente el ojiazul.

–No, para nada, es verdad: queda cerca si te vas a caballo, de lo contrario, llegaras en la noche y bueno, hay muchas cosas nocturnas por aquí –decía el chico mientras sus manos acomodaban su cinturón vaquero.

–Bien –contestó Louis–. Tú… ¿Podrías... Llevarme?

–Claro que sí –respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Quieres mi camisa? Por la tarde se levanta el viento y...

–No, no. Yo –¡Claro que Louis quiere la camisa! ¡Está desnudo joder!

–No se hable más, no irás todo encuerado por ahí. –Harry se sacó la camisa a cuadros y Louis no evitó mirar la desnudez del muchacho. No se suponía que debía quedar tan… Noqueado, pero es que este chico tenía un hermoso, hermoso, esculpido, torso, torso de modelo.

–Gracias  –susurró Louis mientras se ponía la camisa que le llegaba poco más arriba de los muslos, aún con su mano se tapaba sus partecitas.

–Te pasaría mis pantalones, pero yo no uso ropa interior así que… Ya está –declaró Harry y Louis sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban–. Ven, súbete –ofrecía el ojiverde y Louis negó.

–De ninguna manera, yo iré atrás –contestó Louis y Harry soltó una carcajada.

–De acuerdo. Yo me subo primero. –El ojiverde se subió y luego miró a Louis parado junto al caballo–. ¿Qué esperas?

–No sé cómo… Eh… Subirme –comentó Louis tímido y Harry le tendió su mano, fuerte mano cabe decir, que de un impulso lo sentó sobre el animal.

–¿Estás bien así? ¿No quieres ir con las piernas… Abiertas? –Preguntó el ojiverde al ver que Louis iba sentado de lado.

–No, está bien así; y por favor maneje despacio –pidió Louis y Harry carcajeó una vez más.

–¿Que maneje? –Preguntó el ojiverde.

–Bueno, como sea que se llame –Louis rodó sus ojos.

–De acuerdo, señor. Supongo que definitivamente no es de aquí –decía Harry mientras el caballo caminaba. Louis, asustado, no evitó sujetarse de la cintura fuerte del jinete.

–No, no soy de aquí. Soy de Inglaterra –respondió Louis casi al borde del colapso.

–Los ingleses… ¿Allá andan siempre con corbata y esas cosas? –Preguntó Harry mientras su cuerpo se meneaba de una manera muy sensual… espera, ¿qué? Louis no debería haber pensado eso.

–No, pero te aseguro que no nos trasladamos arriba de caballos –aseveró Louis intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

–Nunca he salido de aquí. Cuando era bebé mis padres vivían en Holmes Chapel, pero cuando cumplí los seis nos vinimos para Tennessee, mis abuelos viven aquí –contaba Harry, Louis llevaba sus parpados cansados. Sin darse cuenta, su mejilla iba afirmada en el hombro derecho de Harry y podía ver como el cielo estaba cambiando y el sol estaba con ganas de marcharse.

–Cuando pequeño venía a Tennessee, venía de vacaciones, hasta los ocho años –Louis comentó mientras soltaba un bostezo.

–¿Y qué pasó después? –Preguntó Harry mientras conducía al caballo hacia donde estaba la casona.

–No lo sé, comencé a ir a la escuela y no regresé –contestó–. Además, creo que mis primos ya no estaban aquí, salvo uno… que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre.

–¡Hemos llegado! –Exclamó Harry y Louis alzó sus ojos. La casona era enorme y muy hermosa, rodeada de mucho pasto.

Louis no evitó sonreír, el lugar era bellísimo. Vio a Harry bajarse del caballo y acercarse a él, ambos se quedaron mirando y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que Louis tenía los ojos más azules que Harry pudo a ver visto jamás, y Harry tenía los ojos más verdes y hermosos que Louis nunca en su vida había visto.

–Entonces… ¿te bajas? –Preguntó Harry saliendo del trance. Louis asintió y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros fuertes de Harry y este le tomó por la pequeña cintura, bajándolo lentamente, pegado a su cuerpo; Louis tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Sí, un gemido dentro de lo más profundo de su ser. La cercanía con este hombre le había provocado unos fuertes temblores sin contar el extraño estremecimiento en el vientre.

–Gra-gracias –susurró el ojiazul mirando hacia los ojos maravillosos de Harry.

–De nada –contestó el ojiverde mientras sus ojos barrían los labios del hombre que tenía frente a él.

–¿Harry? –Preguntó una voz distinta a la de ambos muchachos, los dos chicos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre alto, vestido de jardinera, una de sus cejas estaba enarcada–. Harry… ¿él… es? –Preguntaba el hombre.

–Oh, él es... –Harry volteó hacia atrás y Louis avergonzado, bajándose la camisa intentando ocultar su desnudez, miró al caballero.

–Soy Louis Tomlinson –articuló y el caballero abrió grandemente sus ojos.

–¿Louis? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, yo… creo –respondió el ojiazul.

–¡Caray! ¡Louis, soy tu tío Ted! Probablemente no me recuerdes, pero… Dios. Eras solo un mocoso de ocho años. ¡Madre santa, ven aquí! –Exclamó para ir hacia donde estaba Louis y darle un fuerte abrazo.

–Eh… sí… yo… hola. –Louis no sabía que decir o hacer.

–Bueno caballeros, yo tengo por hacer, así que nos vemos mañana por la mañana –se despidió Harry subiendo a su caballo.

–¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Harry! –Respondió Ted. Harry antes de golpear al caballo le guiñó el ojo a Louis y partió–. ¡Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado muchacho! ¡Estás todo encuerado!

–Oh, yo –Louis se ruborizó recordando su desnudez–… unos churros me han... robado.

–¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Aquí no hay churros, hay niños traviesos! –Como Louis iba a olvidar esa frase. Claro, Harry se la había dicho también–. Vente, vamos a la casa, tu abuela te besará durante horas. Alégrate, muchacho.

–Sí, estoy…feliz.

Y era verdad. Louis observó a su alrededor y un flashback le azotó la mente. Recordaba la casona pero lucía de otro color, y antes de entrar por la puerta miró hacia el lado izquierdo: ahí había un puerta pequeña, probablemente era el sótano. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo porque él había cambiado más aún.

En el momento en que entró a la casona, se dio cuenta del rico aroma fraternal que se encontraba allí, sus sentidos navegaban un mar de recuerdos que querían explotar, pero de algún modo estaban escondidos muy dentro de él.

–¡Ted! ¡Pero qué tardas tanto, joder, que el pollo se enfría! –Exclamaba una señora que costuraba mirando hacia la ventana. Louis estaba junto a su tío Ted mirándola desde el marco la de puerta con una sonrisa.

–Estoy aquí, mamá, y mira con quién me he encontrado –pronunciaba Ted y Liss se daba la vuelta lentamente de su lugar para encontrarse con la figura de su hijo junto a un muchacho con rostro muy familiar.

–¿No le recuerdas? –Preguntó Ted aún con una sonrisa latente. Louis comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, su abuela al parecer no le reconocía.

–Claro que lo recuerdo –soltó la señora–, es el plomero, ya le dije que aquí las cosas las hacemos nosotros, no necesitamos ayudantes –decía ella y Louis arqueó una de sus delineadas cejas–: Eso diría una abuela sin corazón, pero sé perfectamente que estoy frente a mi Louisin, es mi Louisin, el que se marchó cuando tenía ocho años y me pedía que le defendiera de sus primos molestosones, ¡es mi muchacho, ya un hombre! –Exclamó casi con el corazón explotado, Louis sintió sus mejillas escocer y en unos minutos se encontraba envuelto en los brazos suaves de su abuela.

Probablemente estuvo allí cinco minutos (los cuales habían sido los más hermosos de la vida). Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquel aroma fraternal y hoy lo sentía en los brazos de su amada abuela, su corazón dio un salto de alegría y luego de unos minutos se separaron. Liss besó las mejillas de su nieto para luego limpiar sus lágrimas. Ambos se sentaron el sillón inglés mientras Ted les contemplaba desde una silla que había cerca de ahí.

–Estás tan hermoso, tan grande. Johanna debe estar muy orgullosa de ti –decía Liss muy emocionada. El ojiazul asintió feliz para luego tomar la mano arrugada de su abuela.

–Lo está, y te extraña demasiado, es más –articuló Louis–, te ha mandado unas cosas que espero te sean ú… –el ojiazul no terminó de decir nada– Joder.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la anciana.

–Los bolsos, no los tengo. Estaba en un tanque y cuando salí unos churros me los han quitado, junto con mi ropa.

–¿Churros? –Preguntó Liss con ojos extrañados y luego miró a Ted quien le sonrió ampliamente–. ¿Te refieres a piñeros? ¿Ladrones?

–Sí, ellos me han robado, unos churros –contestaba Louis.

–Oh no, no, no. Louis, que aquí no hay churros, aquí solo hay niños traviesos –Louis miró a su tío Ted quien alzó sus hombros de manera graciosa y luego miró a su abuela, y no evito sonreír; sí, aquella frasecita al parecer no cambiaría de argumento ni de dueño, ese meloso dicho que antes había escuchado de los labios de ese albañil.

–Luego te los devolverán, es más, iré por ellos –decía Ted–. Les veo luego. –El hombre salió y Liss quedó sonriendo mientras contemplaba a su nieto, tan grande y cambiado…

 

–¿Recuerdas a tus primos aún? –Preguntó y Louis negó–. Niall se fue con sus padres a Bradford y yo solo me quedé con Zack.

–¿Zack? –Cuestionó Louis.

–El mismo. –Afirmó una voz externa a la de Liss y Louis. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho alto, demasiado alto, que lucía unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y sobre ella una camisa a cuadros desabotonada, el chico le sonreía ampliamente y Louis miró a su abuela.

–Louis, ahí está Zack. Zack, aquí está tu renovado primo Louis –presentaba la señora y Zack se acercó para quedar frente a Louis. El ojiazul se puso de pie con vergüenza, recordando que estaba desnudo, y con sus manos tapo sus miembros.

–Vaya, sabía que en la ciudad eran muy liberales, pero… no sabía que le pegabas al desnudo –soltó Zack con un tono de voz burlón. Louis se sonrojó.

–No, no soy un exhibicionista, ¡para nada! –Explicaba Louis avergonzado–. Cuando llegué tenía calor, y me di un baño en un tanque de por aquí. Salí del agua después de un tiempo y no había nada, unos churros me quitaron todo –Zack miró a Louis con una ceja alzada.

–¿Churros? ¿Qué churros? ¡Aquí no hay churros! Aquí hay puros pequeños traviesos –respondió Zack y Louis miró a su abuela, que luego de un pequeño silencio, soltaron las risas al unísono. Zack les sonrió sin comprender mucho.

–Él lo sabe, Zack, él ya lo sabe –decía Liss–. Voy a llevar a Louis a su cuarto mientras tú vas a buscar alguna ropa que le entre para que luego merendemos –ordenaba Liss. Zack asintió; y Louis caminó junto a su abuela. Subió una pequeña escalera, hasta llegar a un pasillo entro a la puerta derecha y allí había un cuarto apagado–. No he movido nada desde que se han marchado, pensé en que volverías y podrías elegir el color de... –Liss no terminó de decir nada, Louis la abrazó fuertemente, la extrañaba, extrañaba estar aquí y pese a que no recordaba todo exactamente, solo sentía que era el momento perfecto para cambiar, ser diferente y encontrarse con él mismo, en el lugar que lo vio nacer.

–Gracias, abuela –susurró Louis para luego besar la mejilla de su abuela.

–De nada, cariñito –la anciana encendió la luz. El cuarto no era grande: había una cama, un velador con una luz de noche, a la derecha había una pequeña ventana que daba al ante jardín y debajo de ella unos cajones de ropa; el cuarto no era muy claro, pero alumbraba lo que debía alumbrar.

–Es perfecto –decía Louis mientras miraba a su alrededor.

–¡Ya está! Aquí he traído todo –vociferó Zack mientras entraba con unas ropas en sus manos.

–Bueno, les dejaré, el pollo no se cuece solo así que.. permisito. –Liss besó la mejilla de Louis y luego la de Zack y con un guiño salió del cuarto. Louis se sentó en la cama y Zack le miró de pie junto a la entrada.

–¿Y… la ciudad es tan así como lo dicen? Todos riquillos  con corbatas… y naves con ruedas… entrando a esos rascacielos –inquirió Zack mirando a su primo. Louis sonrió.

–Pues, si te refieres a ser empresario… sí, soy algo riquillo sin embargo –contestaba Louis–. Tengo mi empresa y está en un “rascacielos”, que comúnmente le llamamos edificio.

–¡Vaya, tienes que ser muy inteligente! Para tener una empresa y esas cosas –comentaba Zack mientras dejaba la ropa sobre la cama.

–Pues, creo que sí –respondió Louis sonriente.

–Pero inteligente, con “edificios” y naves con ruedas, no tienes idea con quién estás hablando –soltó Zack. Louis le miró borrando la sonrisa en su rostro, y se percató de la tristeza que mostraban los ojos celestes de Zack, sintió como un agujero enorme se le formaba en el esófago–. ¿Me recuerdas, Louisin? –Preguntó.

–Eres mi primo... –contestó Louis cabizbajo.

–Es porque la abuela te lo dijo –rebatió Zack–. No me recuerdas ni a mí, ni a Niall, ni a Michelle.

–¿Michelle? –Preguntó Louis de pronto, por sus parpados apresurados saltaba la imagen de una colorina de quince años, saltando por los árboles de manzana–, ¿Mich? –Reiteró Louis y Zack le miró con ojos esperanzados.

–¿La recuerdas? –Preguntó interesado.

–Sí –pronunció Louis con una sonrisa–. La recuerdo. Ella... ella es la hermana de Niall, el que no tenía un diente.

–¡Claro que sí! Ellos eran mis medios hermanos, compartíamos papá –exclamó Zack con una sonrisa enrome en sus labios–. ¡Chico! ¡Ya estas volviendo! –Decía alegre y Louis se alegró también, mucho–. Bueno, bueno, sé que estas empezando así que te he traído una ropa mía de cuando era un jovenzuelo, de dieciséis; espero que te quede buena, aunque estás chico de tamaño.

–¿Qué dices? Mido metro setenta y dos –respondía Louis.

–Oh, vaya, que grande eres –se burló Zack–. Te dejo que te vistas, yo y mi metro ochenta y cuatro nos iremos a ayudar a la abuela, ¡suerte! –Dijo para luego salir del cuarto con una carcajada. Louis negó con su cabeza, soltando una risita y tomó los pantalones oscuros junto a la camisa verde.

Él estaba comenzando a amar bastante estar aquí, y solo tenía un par de horas. Y quedaban dos semanas enteras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mega spam*  
> Ig: Barbiloche  
> Twitter: Baarbiloche  
> Wattpad: I_am_Crazy_Shipper


	5. Capítulo cuatro

La merienda había sido maravillosa, excepto por el pollo casero. Louis casi se desmaya al ver las patas de pollo sobre salir de la sopa de su plato, todos se rieron de él, se notaba que la vida de ciudad era muy distinta a la campesina. Hablaron de cosas de la infancia, de vez en cuando Louis podía recordar algunas cosas, pero otras definitivamente no salían a flote en su memoria. Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, Jade, la hija de Ted, bisnieta de Liss, levanto los platos sucios y Zack la acompaño a limpiar todo. Ted, Liss, Jackson, Cler y Tom se fueron al living junto a Louis.

–Te dije que por la noche estaba helado –decía Liss acariciando el muslo de su nieto–. Ella es Cler y el de allí es Jackson, son hermanos de Jade, la muchacha que está lavando la loza. Son hijos de tu tío Ted.

–Oh, vaya. Y... ¿van a la escuela? –Preguntó Louis.

–Jackson va a la secundaria, Cler a la primaria y Jade debería ir a la secundaria pero no va –soltó un muchacho de cabellos naranjos.

–¿Y tú eres...? –Preguntó el ojiazul.

–Oh, soy Tom y soy hijo de Jack.

–¿Jackson? ¿El... de la secundaria? –Articuló Louis casi atragantándose con su propia impresión.

–Jackson es un burro, tiene veinte y aún no termina la secundaria.

–Oh... vaya –soltó Louis extrañado y Liss sonrió.

–¿Y tú, hijo? Cuéntanos de ti, ¿cómo es tu vida en la ciudad? –Preguntó la anciana.

–No es nada, estoy trabajando en la empresa que me dejó papá, tengo una esposa, y mi madre es una madre después de todo –decía Louis sonriente, Liss miró atenta a Louis, algo andaba raro.

–¿Esposa? ¡Pero si estás un crío aún! ¡Ni Jackson se ha casado! –Pronunciaba Liss, Louis le miró sonriente.

–Jackson tiene veinte, yo ya los pase hace bastante.

–Oh, vamos, ¿qué tanto? ¡Puedes decirlo, tío! –preguntaba la pequeña Cler, y Louis sintió la ternura caer sobre el al ver a aquella pequeñita.

–Tengo casi treinta, hermosa –respondió el ojiazul.

–¡Tampoco es demasiado! –Exclamaba Jade entrando al living junto a Zack.

–El tiempo lo cobra todo –contestó Louis y Zack se sentó junto a él, mirándole con cariño y felicidad.

–El tiempo no es todo, primo –respondió Zack. Louis le miró a los ojos y recordó. Recordó que Zack era un perfecto idiota cuando pequeño, siempre lo llevaba a explorar las zonas prohibidas, incluso  _el pantano._

–Sí lo es, por eso estoy aquí –argumentó Louis para luego mirar a toda su familia–: para recuperar lo que he perdido.

Nunca había sentido decir unas palabras tan reales como aquellas, y así fueron, sus primeras palabras reales fueron para su familia de Tennessee, que le devolvería la alegría y sentido de la vida.

Luego de la charla, cada cual se fue a dormir; eran ya las nueve de la noche y por la mañana todos madrugaban. Louis subió hasta su guardilla y contemplo el cielo, respiró el aire puro del campo, y a lo lejos miró a la luna. Esperaba que su abuelo pudiera saber que él había vuelto y que había cumplido lo que cuando pequeño había dicho.

 

–Supuse que no estabas dormido –dijo Zack entrando al cuarto. Louis se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

–Anda, hombre, entra –mandó Louis mientras se levantaba para cerrar su ventana–. Cuando estábamos pequeños, solíamos dormir juntos.

Zack carcajeó y le miró.

–No siempre, a veces nos portábamos como unos ratones y nos separaban, Niall siempre fue el llorón –recordaba Zack.

–Niall –susurró Louis–. ¿Nunca supieron de él, nunca los volviste a ver?

–No, no luego de que la tía Dotty llamara a la abuela para decirle lo de Michelle –explicaba Zack sentándose en la cama del ojiazul junto a una caja que había traído.

–Mich se había casado…con una…

–Sí, una chica, luego mi papá y la tía Dotty se separaron, y Niall se quedó con la tía y Michelle se marchó con su esposa. Qué locura –decía Zack–.Mira esto –el muchacho de cabellos castaños, le entregaba una foto a Louis donde salían tres niños–. El rubio de ojos pardos es Niall, el de ojos verdes soy yo, ya sabes el más apuesto, y luego vienes tú, el de ojos azules.

–Vaya… que tiempos –comentó Louis mirando la foto en su mano, tres muchachos con jardineras y sucios, pero con una sonrisa genuina y llena de paz.

–¿Recuerdas algo ahora? –Preguntó Zack mientras le entregaba más fotos a Louis.

–Recuerdo a Michelle, a Niall sin un diente, a ti, llevándome a un pantano…

–Oh, el pantano, Dios… ¿¡recuerdas donde te bañaste cuando llegaste?! –Consultó Zack, el ojiazul asintió–. ¡Ese es el pantano! Claro que está diferente, pero ahora es un tanque maravilloso que todos disfrutamos cuando el sol nos maltrata.

–¿Es verdad? Lo recordaba escalofriante y... –Como un rayo fugaz el recuerdo de una “niña” mirando hacía el arbusto que se movía, le hizo sentir un escalofríos al verse dentro de la mirada de la “niña” y encontrarse con dos penetrantes ojos verdes que le habían sorprendido.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Zack al ver el estado pálido de su primo.

–Sí, yo –Louis le miró–… tuve un recuerdo, supongo que son cosas de infancia.

–Ya recordarás, solo espera… en dos semanas volverás a ser un rústico –se mofó Zack, lo que provocó que Louis sonriera.

–Gracias por… esto. –Louis no sabía porque pero agradecía por alguna razón a su primo.

–No es nada, para eso está la familia –respondió Zack para acercarse al ojiazul y darle un fuerte abrazo–. Voy a ir a dormir, mañana madrugo. Nos estamos viendo, chico –se despidió Zack para caminar hacia la puerta.

–Nos vemos, Zack –contestó el ojiazul mientras veía a su primo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se despojó de todo para acostarse entre las tapas que cubrían la pequeña cama rechinera. Sonrió, nada se comparaba con la cama reina que tenía en su mansión. Aquí era de una plaza con respaldos de fierro al puro estilo antiguo y  la amó. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro cerró sus ojos pensando en que este era el mejor lugar donde él podía estar.

Su abuela estaba casi igual que la última vez que la vio, Zack lucía grande e inteligente, sus primos estaban pequeños y el vaquero que lo había traído a casa luego de los churros era… esplendido.

_No era una cosa extraña de decir_ , se planteó Louis _, los hombres pueden dar su punto de vista de otro hombre_ , pero este sureño... este sureño era singular, no sabía si tenía que ver sus ojos verdes de fuego o su cuerpo bronceado por el sol, se preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro como luciría cabalgando a toda velocidad el potro que montaba, y una inevitable punzada en su vientre le invadió. El ojiazul se asustó unos segundos, y decidió pensar en otra cosa... Porque él no debería estar sintiendo esa ola de placer al pensar en un vaquero sexy como era aquel ruloso hombre.

Pensó entonces en que su paz y felicidad solo estaba comenzando y quedaba mucho por recordar, vivir y disfrutar.

 

*

 

–Buen día abuela –cantaba Cler sonriente, la anciana le saludaba con amor mientras terminaba de cocinar los huevos.

–Buenas mañanas, Cler. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, he amanecido muy animada; espero que Jackson me lleve a sacarle la leche a las vacas, he practicado.

–Bueno, bueno, pero que madrugadora estás, enana –dijo Jackson bajado de las escaleras casi volando–. Uh, huevos… ¡abuela! –Exclamaba feliz mientras besaba la frente de la anciana.

–Cler se ha levando temprano porque dice que irá a ordeñar, ¿la llevarás? –Cuestionó Liss.

–No lo sé –respondió Jackson mirado hacia cualquier lado. Cler arrugó su rostro y estaba al borde del llanto cuando los ojos de su hermano cayeron sobre ella–. ¡Claro que sí, gallina! Vamos por esas ubres.

–¡Ya está! –Exclamaba Cler muy feliz.

–Vamos a sentarnos, Ted vendrá a desayunar, y si no les tengo la pansa llena dirá que soy una pésima abuela.

–Oh, nada de eso –decía Jade entrando a la cocina junto a una canasta con fruta–. Eres la mejor.

–Gracias, querida. ¿Y Zack? –Quiso saber Liss.

–Venía conmigo, pero se quedó hablando con Ted, creo que irán a ver al tío Robert, no está muy bien.

–Mi pobre muchacho, le iré a ver en rato más tarde. Tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, ¿vas conmigo, linda?

–Sí, claro, hay tiempo aún –decía Jade mirando el reloj–. ¿No sé ha levantado aún el primo Louis?

–No tiene el mismo horario que nosotros –expuso Cler–, probablemente se ha quedado colado en sus sueños.

–Quizás de cuando no dormía en paz –soltó Liss mirando a sus nietos–. Bien, vamos a terminar el desayuno para arrancar con el día.

Aquella familia llena de felicidad terminó el desayuno con alegría. Entre risas y locuras, el reloj les marco las ocho y media de la mañana, y cada cual se fue a su respectiva actividad. Jackson estaba con las vacas junto a Cler y su hijo amado Tom; Jade acompaño a la abuela Liss a la ciudad a hacer unas compras; Ted había ido con Zack a ver al tío Robert; y Louis… bueno, Louis recién abría las pupilas azules.

–Dios... –susurró Louis al sentir el rayo de sol entrar por la pequeña ventana, casi con la cabeza hueca se puso de pie para colocar alguna cosa sobre la ventanilla. Luego de unos minutos se sentó sobre su cama y soltó un bostezo. ¿Qué hora era? Tomó la ropa que se había puesto ayer y fue hasta el baño; claro, era un solo baño. Bajó la escalera, pero el silencio reinaba en aquella casa, ni un alma se escuchaba y el ojiazul se asustó–. ¿Hola? ¿Abuela? ¿Chicos?¿Tío Ted? ¿Alguien? –Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Ingresó al baño y dio el agua de la regadera; no era una tina como la que tenía en casa, así que no evitó poner una cara de frustración cuando la vio. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua que no salía completamente caliente como le gustaba, no pudo soltar un gemido al sentir el agua casi helada caer sobre su piel desnuda. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y algo de pasta y se lavó; luego aplico jabón por todo su cuerpo seguido de un champo verde que Louis creyó que vomitaría por el olor a menta; se enjuagó su cuerpo pensando en que haría luego de salir, seguramente iría a saludar a su abuela que estaría regando sus plantas, o quizás… solo quizás iría a ver unos fuertes pectorales.

–Dios, realmente extraño a Leonora –pensó Louis con una sonrisa sosa al darse cuenta de lo estúpidamente ridículo que sonaba al querer ir a ver los pectorales de un vaquero.

Cerró la regadera y salió. Se secó con la manta que allí había para luego colocarse la ropa; se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió quedando estático con lo que sus zafiros ojos veían delante de él.

No era efecto de su mente, porque sí que lo pensó en algún momento. Tragó saliva duramente porque no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo había quedado petrificado. Fue entonces que el muchacho que estaba delante del soltó una de esas sonrisas avasalladoras que nombraban el pecado delante de él.

–Buenas tardes –saludó el ojiverde con esa voz profunda que por poco hace que Louis cerrara sus ojos de puro gozo. El ojiazul respiró y nerviosamente dejó salir las primeras palabras.

–¿Por qué… buenas tardes? –contestó mirando al hombre mucho más alto que él; mínimo tendría un metro ochenta, no cómo él: pequeño, de un metro setenta y dos.

–Son las diez, señorito, es lo suficiente tarde para un sureño –respondió con esa carrasposa voz. Louis arqueó una de sus cejas y sonriente le contestó de vuelta.

–Pero claro está que yo no soy para nada sureño –dijo Louis para luego cruzarse de brazos. Observó como el chico le contemplaba de pies a cabeza y estaba seguro que aquel gesto le había hecho ruborizarse completamente. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

–¿Entras conmigo al baño, entonces? –Cuestionó el ojiverde y Louis abrió grandemente sus ojos.

–Espera... ¿qué? –contestó atónito el ojiazul.

–Que si vas a salir del baño o entras conmigo –le repitió el sujeto ruloso. Louis tragó duro, no era difícil responder, ¿verdad?

–Oh, pues…,yo…

–¡Louis! –Exclamó Ted entrando al pasillo. Louis sonrió nerviosamente y pudo ver como el ojiverde agachaba su rostro con una sonrisa pegada en su perfecta cara.

–¡Tío Ted! –Respondió Louis apartándose de la puerta, dejando entrar a Harry, quien entró rápidamente para luego cerrar la puerta.

–¿Cómo has amanecido, chiquillo? –Preguntó el hombre mientras apretaba en sus brazos a Louis. Luego de unos segundos le dejó libre.

–Amanecí bien, la ducha es algo... helada –comentó Louis con una sonrisa tímida.

–Oh, vamos; el agua helada es para los machos –argumentó el hombre dándole un leve empujón a Louis que casi lo deja sin hombro–. ¿Ya has desayunado, muchacho?

–Uh... no, recién yo... yo en realidad no sabía los horarios y... de todas maneras no tengo hambre... –se excusaba.

–¡Nada de eso! Si Liss llega y no has desayunado es capaz de darte el almuerzo junto al desayuno, y créeme, es muy capaz.

–Oh, bueno, en ese caso… –Louis sonrió y caminó junto a su tío a la cocina que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, no volteó a ver si el chico ojiverde salía del baño, claro que no, ¿para qué? Miró de todas formas.

–No sé si es de tu gusto pero tu abuela hace una rica mermelada de frutas y hay huevos –dijo Ted dejando las cosas en la mesa. Louis se sentó apenado, no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer en ese momento.

–Uhm... estaría bien la mermelada y un café –contestó Louis–. El huevo no es mi favorito.

–Bueno, entonces mermelada –Ted le colocó el agua caliente a la taza de Louis y luego se sentó–. Puedes comer entonces, me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a que conocieras mi ganado.

–Ganado –decía Louis mientras bebía de su café–. Tienes ovejas entonces.

–Claro; ovejas, chanchos, vacas y una jirafa maravillosa –soltó Ted y Louis abrió grandemente sus ojos.

–¿Una jirafa? ¿Aún existen y esas cosas? –Preguntó intrigado.

–Claro que no. Ted, el señorito te lo creerá –decía la voz carrasposa de Harry entrando a la cocina. Louis de inmediato apartó la vista de su tío para ver al ojiverde afirmándose contra el refrigerador. Hoy lucía unos pantalones jeans claros rasgados, una sudadera blanca y una camisa roja a cuadros desabotonada.

–¿No… hay jirafas, entonces? –Inquirió Louis mirando directamente a los verdes ojos de Harry. Por otra parte, Harry no podía apartar su mirada de los azules ojos de Louis y como si hubieran pasado dos minutos sin decir nada, sin siquiera apartar la vista del otro, Ted golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Louis casi haciéndolo perder la mollera.

–¡Ay! –Gimió Louis ante tal palmetazo. Ted soltaba carcajadas por toda la cocina y Harry sonrió por lo bajo mientras juntaba sus piernas, no había sido nada reconfortante escuchar el quejido del ojiazul.

–¡Claro que no hay, menso! –Exclamó Ted–. Por Dios, en qué mundo vives, Louisin. Anda, termina tu desayuno, que tu primo y yo te esperamos –decía Ted para ponerse de pie. Louis miró extrañado a su tío, ¿dónde estaba Zack esperándolos?

–¿Zack viene con nosotros? –Preguntó Louis mientras terminaba la última pieza de su pan.

–¿Zack? El chiquillo anda viendo al tío Robert, iremos con Harry, ¿verdad que sí, ojitos? –Contestó Ted mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda ancha del ojiverde. Dios, Harry era primo de Louis, _primo._

–¿Qué? –No evitó decir aquello Louis, no podía ser... real.

–Sí, es tu primo, ¿no es así, peludo? –dijo Ted y Harry asintió mientras miraba a Louis con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No puede ser mi primo –respondió Louis poniéndose de pie.

–¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó Harry enarcando una de sus cejas, mirando directamente el rostro del ojiazul.

–Porque... porque yo sé cuántos primos tengo, es decir, Niall, Zack, Michelle y los demás pequeños.. Jackson, su hijo y sus hermanas; Harry no…

–Harry sí, nene, nunca lo alcanzaste a conocer, como a Jackson. El tiempo avanzó, no quedó en pausa cuando te fuiste a la ciudad, Lou; pero bueno, no hay que darle el rollo. Vamos con el ganado, ya se hace tarde –dijo Ted para acto seguido empujar a Harry fuera de la casa por la puerta de la cocina–. ¿Qué esperamos entonces, Louis? –Articuló Ted mirando a Louis que estaba parado estático–. ¿Vienes o te quedas limpiando la casa?

Louis soltó un suspiro, si Harry era su primo… ¿qué tiene de malo? Estaba bien, más familia y más con quien hablar, no era como si él hubiera pensado algo más de lo que se debe pensar.

–Voy con ustedes –respondió Louis para sonreír e ir junto a Ted y su **bonito** primo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPAM*  
> Ig: Barbiloche  
> Twitter: Baarbiloche  
> Wattpad: I_am_Crazy_Shipper


	6. Capítulo cinco

__

El sol estaba siendo una real tragedia.

Ni siquiera eran las una aún y ya los cuerpos de Ted, Harry y Louis estaban empapados en sudor. Louis miró anonadado a Harry, porque el chico al parecer tenía problemas con la transpiración y no se refería a que el ojiverde oliera terrible, sino más bien a que su piel lucía una maravillosa capa de sudor brillosa que le hacía verse totalmente…

–¿Louis, vienes a ayudarme con las vacas? –Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Louis pestañeó dos veces y se ruborizó. _“¡Dios, que por favor no me haya visto mirándole descaradamente!”, p_ ensó el ojiazul.

–Oh, sí… sí, claro –respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas–. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

–Ordeñar y sacar la leche –contestó Harry mientras movía una de las vacas. Louis tosió,  eso había sonado tan… Dios, ¿el chico no estaba hablando en sentido figurado, verdad?

–Err... no... Sé sacar la... no se ordeñar –tartamudeó Louis, intentando mirar otro lugar que no fuera la cara dorada de Harry. El chico le observó divertido.

–Si quieres te enseño –ofreció el ojiverde. Louis le miró con una ceja levantada, él no quería ordeñar justamente eso, él nunca lo había hecho o tal vez sí, pero no lo recordaba. Además, él era un empresario no un campesino.

–Creí que me traerían para contabilizar el ganado, no para ordeñar –mencionó Louis mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Harry se puso de pie y el ojiazul pudo ver que el chico realmente era alto.

–Escucha, hay gente que tiene ese trabajo. El tío Ted me pidió que hiciéramos esto y que limpiáramos la covacha, si quieres yo ordeño y tú le sacas la caca podrida a las vacas, ¿te gusta esa idea entonces? –Cuestionó Harry, ahora arqueando una de sus cejas. Louis tragó saliva, él no iba a limpiar la caca de nadie. Dios, tenía que ordeñar la vaca.

–Está bien, voy a ordeñar, pero no sé cómo de hacer así que no vengas a decirme que lo hago mal o algo así –decía Louis en lo que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Harry, el ojiverde le esperaba con una flameante sonrisa, y le indicó que se sentaran en la pequeña banqueta que usaban para ese trabajo. El espacio era tan pequeño Louis podía sentir el hombro de Harry rozar con el suyo y casi soltó un gemido ridículo.

–De acuerdo, tomas la ubre de la vaca por la parte superior y la presionas con el dedo índice y el pulgar hacia abajo... así –explicaba Harry al tiempo que lo hacía. Louis se iba a desmayar, vio como el chorro blanco de leche salía de la ubre y su mente pensó de la peor manera. “ _Oh por Dios, Louis, concéntrate, qué demonios te está pasando”_ , se recriminó–. ¿Entendiste? –Preguntó Harry y Louis asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas–. Inténtalo.

–Oh, bien... –Louis sonrió nerviosamente y tomó la ubre de la vaca. Su mano sintió la textura de aquella piel y se estremeció. Presionó pero no salió nada del líquido blanco, se frustró un poco, las cosas tenían que salir bien, a él nada le salía mal. Intentó una vez más y la vaca se movió un tanto asustada.

–Louis, despacio, le duele también, es como si te… pellizcaran el pezón –soltó Harry mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Louis no sabía hacia dónde mirar y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba ferozmente en su entrepierna.

 

–Lo siento, me falta práctica –decía Louis con un hilo de voz. Harry le ayudó a sacarle leche a la vaca hasta que luego sostuvo la técnica (por fin).

 

–Mira nada más, ya casi lo tienes. Bueno, primo, iré a limpiar la covacha regreso en unos minutos –anunció Harry para luego ponerse de pie. Louis le observó y le regaló una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, suerte con la mier…

–Oh, no digas groserías, es solo el popo de las vacas, tú también haces, y se llama “caca” –corrigió Harry con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Louis rodó sus ojos y luego vio a Harry salir de allí, no sin antes ver como uno de los verdes ojos de su primito guiñaba en su dirección.

Louis debía ser lo suficientemente mayor como para saber atender aquella situación, él estaba casado y estaba de vacaciones donde su abuela, solo era eso, no debía pensar en nada que no fuera correcto y hasta el momento no admitiría nada de las malas cosas que había estado pensando sobre su querido primo.

Unos minutos más tardes, Harry apareció sacándose los guantes de sus grandes manos, se lavó las manos y la cara en la pequeña llave que había allí, se dio media vuelta y miró divertido a Louis que permanecía sentado aún junto a la vaca Dolly.

–Supongo que ya llevas tres recipientes llenos, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry mientras que con su brazo limpiaba el sudor de su frente, Louis pudo admirar el fuerte brazo de Harry y su velluda axila.

–Por supuesto que no, estoy recién en la mitad del segundo, es difícil y siento que a la vaca le duele cuando lo hago –respondió Louis y Harry soltó una carcajada.

–Bueno, yo ya terminé de limpiar así que vamos a ir a casa a almorzar. El tío Ted ya debe de haber marchado.

–¿Cómo? ¿Nos dejó aquí? En la nada –se quejaba Louis mientras se ponía de pie algo nervioso.

–No es la nada, la casona queda cerca. Además, ando con el caballo –explicaba Harry mientras miraba divertido a Louis–. Siento que me tienes miedo, no sé por qué, pero no soy un churro ni nada de lo que has mencionado, de verdad.

–Oh, no, no. Harry no lo pienses así, es solo que –Louis se sentía estúpido ahora–… Es mi primer día siendo un sureño y estoy reencontrándome con mi familia luego de casi veinte años, entonces no sé cómo…

–Ya está Louis, de a poco irás entrando en este círculo. Es difícil al comienzo pero ya verás, cuando terminen tus vacaciones no querrás irte de aquí –auguraba Harry con una sonrisa amable y Louis estúpidamente asintió, quizás era verdad, él quizás no querría irse, recién llevaba un día y medio aquí y no quería irse por ningún motivo.

–¿Vamos, entonces? La abuela ya debe estar con la comida en la mesa –pronunció Harry mientras salía del establo junto a Louis, se colocó su sombrero y se montó arriba de su caballo, estiró su mano a Louis, este dudo un segundo pero sin más remedio la aceptó y se montó detrás de Harry.

–El tío Ted dice que llegaste cuando yo me fui –habló Louis mientras se sujetaba de la fuerte cintura de Harry, el ojiverde lucía una sonrisa divertida, cabalgando despacio hacia la casona.

–Sí, llegué un ocho de abril junto con mi padre –relataba Harry, observando el camino. Sentía las manos de Louis sobre él–. Tenía como seis años, algo así, era de la ciudad también.

–¿Sí? Wow, ahora no...

–No parezco, lo sé–contestó Harry con una carcajada–. Tuve la posibilidad de regresar a la ciudad para estudiar y todo eso, pero no quise, me quede con papá. Habría una señora que vive cerca de la abuela era profesora de castellano y ella nos enseñó a leer, a Zack, Jackson y a mí; luego ellos empezaron a ir al pueblo a una escuela que hay por esos lados y yo no quise seguirlos.

–¿Por qué? Digo, es bueno saber las cosas, no quedarse estancado –intervenía Louis interesado en lo que Harry le estaba contando.

– Verás, Louis, yo a diferencia de Zack y Jackson tenía una responsabilidad…

–¿Cuál? ¿Jugar a ser ranchero? –Soltó Louis con una carcajada que casi le hizo perder la estabilidad, luego de un momento se dio cuenta que Harry no se reía junto a él, así que guardó silencio.

–Yo antes era de la ciudad e iba a una sala cuna como le llaman, ahí me enseñaron los colores y la izquierda-derecha; en ese entonces papá y mamá estaban juntos –explicó Harry y Louis serenó su rostro. Dios, no sabía si debía pedir disculpas por su terrible comentario anterior.

–Harry... –susurró Louis cerca del cuello del ojiverde–, lo siento. –Harry cerró sus ojos, no se suponía que debía sentir un estremecimiento al escuchar la voz de Louis, su primo, sobre él.

–No importa, no sabías... –quitó importancia Harry para apurar al caballo y salir casi disparados de allí.

–¡Mierda! –Gritó Louis mientras prácticamente saltaba sobre el cuerpo del caballo.

Llegaron a la casona y Louis se sintió por fin a salvo. Harry había cabalgado como un desquiciado. El ojiverde se bajó primero y luego iba a bajar a Louis, pero este se bajó solo casi tropezándose. Miró a Harry, pero este simplemente se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casona; Louis le siguió y entraron por la puerta de la cocina. En la mesa estaban todos.

–¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron, mis tesoritos! –Exclamaba Liss mientras iba a besar las mejillas de sus nietos–. ¿Cómo estás, Lou? ¿Amaneciste bien?

–Sí, gracias abuela –contestó Louis con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, nenes, siéntense, se lo van a perder –decía Zack con una sonrisa–. Eh, Harry, el tío Robert me dijo que luego del almuerzo te dieras una vuelta por allá.

–Sí, estaba pensando en ir ahora –respondió Harry para luego lavarse las manos en el fregadero. Louis de reojo miraba a Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Jade y Jackson.

–Nada de eso, Harold, te sientas almuerzas y luego vas donde Robert –demandó Liss en lo que servía el plato a Louis.

–Abuela... –se quejó Harry y Liss negó rápidamente para darle paso a que se sentara, Harry resignado se sentó.

–Espero que te guste la comida, Louis, son papas con lengua de cerdo –comentaba la anciana mientras sonreía adorablemente a su nieto. Louis rio débilmente, oh por Dios, desearía no haber sabido que era la comida.

–Gracias, abuela –contestó con una sonrisa fingida. Todos carcajearon, sabían que Louis no estaba contento.

–Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer. Jade, da las gracias, querida.

Louis observó como todos bajaban la cabeza en reverencia así que él también lo hizo. Escuchó como Jade daba las gracias por los alimentos, y antes de que todos alzaran sus cabezas, él alzó la suya y vio que Harry no estaba dando las gracias, por el contrario, estaba con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus codos, sus labios pegados a ellas y mirando en dirección a él. El ojiazul tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo rápidamente; luego de un par de minutos más todos terminaron de dar las gracias y comenzaron a comer. Louis comió sus papas primero, le agregó ensalada al plato así que de todas maneras lo disfrutó. Todos conversaban sin restricción alguna, tirando alguna que otra anécdota. Louis sonrió, en su hogar jamás habría sucedido algo así, es más, pocas veces almorzaba con Leonora en la mesa de su hogar y para las cosas especiales estaba junto a su madre y El, y el silencio invadía rotundamente la sala.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos ayudaron a llevar la losa al lava platos. Liss, Jade y Cler comenzaron a lavar los platos mientras los hombre miraban la televisión en blanco y negro. Louis casi se desmaya, no pensaba que su abuela viviera en una casa con una televisión tan arcaica, de hecho, ni él pensaba que aún salían esas TVs.

De pronto sus ojos se apartaron del televisor y vio cómo su primo Harry le hacía unas señas a Zack, indicándole que se iría. Louis en un impulso poco racional se puso de pie y salió detrás de Harry, encontrándolo en la puerta de la entrada.

–¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Louis sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Él había hecho una ridiculez al seguir al muchacho. Harry se dio la vuelta para, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirar a su primo.

–Voy a mi casa, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? –Cuestionó el ojiverde y Louis no sabía que decir exactamente, _¡vamos! Algo debes decir, Louis._

–Uh, no… en realidad era para, eh, darte las gracias por enseñarme hoy con lo del ordenamiento –improvisó Louis. Harry soltó una carcajada amable y asintió halagado.

–No es nada, me sirve para no hacer todo yo solo –respondió Harry. Ambos se quedaron mirando, el silencio se hizo angustioso y Louis ya podía notar en sus manos el sudor frío–. Supongo que nos veremos mañana, si es que te levantas temprano.

–Lo haré –Louis contestó rápidamente.

–De acuerdo. Adiós –decía Harry para luego salir por esa puerta. Louis expulsó el aire que tontamente tenía retenido.

Habían un montón de cosas que recorrían por la mente de Louis, como el hecho de estar actuando tontamente con su primo Harry, pero no estaba tomando peso alguno, quizás él estaba preocupado por la respuesta que le dio cuando venían a casa, tal vez por eso sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a donde iba, y si... ¿tal vez él se había marchado triste por su culpa? Louis mordió su labio inferior y caminó hacia la cocina, allí estaba su abuela con Jade. Cler estaba comiendo una manzana verde mientras leía un cómic.

–Cariño, ¿todo bien? –Preguntó la anciana al ver a Louis allí y este asintió.

–Uhm... Harry se fue a casa –planteó Louis intentando sonar sin preocupación alguna–. ¿Por qué él iría a casa, estando todos aquí?

–Porque él tiene a alguien esperándole –respondió Jade sonriendo y Louis cambió su semblante en cosa de segundos. ¡Claro, sería estúpido pensar que el chico bonito estuviera sin dueña alguna, era casi una tontería! El ojiazul no quiso preguntar más detalle respecto a eso, esbozó una leve sonrisa para luego mirar a Cler quién leía con muchas ansias.

Por otra parte estaba Harry, quién cabalgaba hasta su casa, no quedaba tan lejos de la casona de su abuela, pero si era algo peligroso por las deformaciones en el campo. Cuando llegó, amarró a su compañero y entró a la casa blanca que estaba delante de sus ojos; al abrir la puerta notó el olor a café, sonrió, su padre había preparado aquel rico café de primavera que tanto amaba.

 

Caminó hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Robert, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, era el vivo retrato de Harry, pero con el cabello ceniza y algo de barba.

 

–¿Cómo estás hoy, papá? –Preguntó Harry para acercarse a él y envolverlo en un abrazo acogedor, el hombre mayor le correspondió para luego separarse.

–Estoy muy bien. Zack vino a dejarme queso en la mañana, le dije que vinieras porque quiero ir al pueblo a ver el asunto de los exámenes –decía Robert para luego ir a sentarse en la pequeña mesa redonda–. ¿Quieres café, vaquero? –Articuló mirando a su muchacho, aquel sobre nombre era el que le decía desde que Harry era un nene.

–No, papá, gracias, almorcé hace unos minutos donde la abuela –contestó ojiverde para sentarse frente a su padre–. ¿A qué hora quieres ir?

–No lo sé, cuando tu desees, ¿cómo está tu abuela?

–Está bien, muy feliz. No sé si te lo había mencionado pero... llegó un primo de la ciudad y al parecer le quiere mucho –contaba Harry a su padre. Robert entrecerró sus ojos intentando recordar a cuál nieto se refería Harry.

–Zack no me mencionó nada... ¿Cuál nieto es? ¿Niall? –Inquirió Robert sin comprender.

–No, no es Niall, se llama Louis –respondió Harry con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro–. Es un riquillo, si lo vieras te ríes de él.

–Me dices que es de la ciudad, es probable que sea así. ¿De quién es hijo? ¿De Ted o de Johanna?

–De la tía Johanna creo, de todas maneras es encantador –soltó Harry–… Quiero decir.. Es muy amable y al parecer se quedará por dos semanas.

–Me alegro que tu abuela esté contenta con la visita de este chiquillo, espero ir a verla luego de saber cómo están los resultados.

–Todo estará bien, papá –consoló Harry tomando la mano de su padre. Robert le sonrió amable ante la idea de que el iría mejorando, pero él sabía, al igual que Harry, que eso no era posible.

–Te quiero, vaquero.

–Yo también, jefe –esbozó una sonrisa maravillosa que llenó el alma de su padre.

 


	7. Capítulo seis

– _Mhm –gimió Louis con sus labios apretados, jadeando como si fuera la única solución a su gran problema que tenía entre sus piernas_ –, _esto...está... ma-mal. –Logró decir mientras esa boca se deslizaba desde su vientre hasta su manzana de Adán que tragaba duramente_ –. _Por Dios –soltó_ –. _Har-_

– _Shh, Louis. –Decía aquella voz ronca detrás de su oído_ –. _Déjame comerte. –Esta iba a ser la muerte para el ojiazul, sobre todo cuando sintió la mano del cuerpo que tenía sobre el acariciar uno de sus pezones_ –. _Louis... –susurró él._

– _Por… por favor…_ – _Louis arqueó su cuerpo frenéticamente ante la sensación avasalladora._

– _Louis... –Pronunció una vez más aquella voz que se hacía cada vez más audible._

–Louis. ¡Louis! –Exclamó esta vez más fuerte como si fuera una exigencia–. ¡LOUIS, JODER! –Entonces el ojiazul abrió sus ojos fuertemente.

Miró entonces hacia el lado derecho de su cama y ahí parado con una cara de chiste estaba su primo Zack. Louis quería matarse lo más pronto posible. Joder, joder, joder. Él... había… ¿fantaseado con…? Oh Dios.

–Dios mío, realmente debes extrañar a tu esposa –soltó Zack con una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de una ‘cosita’.

–¿De qué demonios... –Louis no terminó de formular la pregunta al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sudado, jadeante y con su pene sobre saliendo de la sábana blanca. Oh, por el amor de Dios, quería matarse–. Eh... –tomó rápidamente las sábanas y se tapó–. Y-yo.

–¡No te preocupes, primo! –Exclamó Zack para luego soltar unas carcajadas que le produjeron inclinarse producto de tanta risa–. Oh, Dios, de verdad no sabes lo que eras –decía con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Bueno, bueno, de todas formas he venido a decirte que tienes que levantarte, iremos a tomar los huevos de las gallinas –ordenó Zack mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos producto de tanta risa–. Y… am... ¿Louis?

–¿Sí? –Contestó el ojiazul sentándose en la cama aún muy avergonzado de lo que había sucedido.

–Date una ducha fría, porque, digo…, esa cosa no te baja ni con la mano –atendió Zack mientras soltaba una última carcajada y salía de la habitación.

Louis se tiró hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo, se quería suicidar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, intentó recordar de quién se trataba la persona que le estaba haciendo el mejor sexo oral de la vida en sus sueños, pero… De pronto, su cuerpo se congeló al recordar una mata de cabellos enrulados en medio de sus piernas abiertas.

– _Joder_ –soltó Louis. Él solo conocía a una persona con rulos.

Negó ante el pensamiento para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente y buscar en sus maletas que, gracias al cielo, ayer se las habían traído de vuelta.

–No tengo ropa sureña –decía el ojiazul. Claro, él había traído algunos jeans pero pensaba en que ensuciarlos o dañarlos allí sería algo terrible, sumado a lo que había gastado por ellos…, pero, con todo el dolor de su alma, tomo unos de color café sumado a una camisa clara; luego cogió unos bóxer y se arregló el pantalón de su pijama azul de seda para bajar por las escaleras para entrar al baño, ahí estaba Jade junto a Cler–. Hum... buenos días –saludó Louis amable viendo a sus primas que le miraban divertidas.

–Hola, Louisin –respondió Jade–. Vas a tener que esperar, primo. Adentro está Jackson bañando a Tom, y luego se bañará él; y luego yo entrare con Cler para bañarla y enseguida me baño yo.

–Oh por Dios, ¿es broma? –Cuestionó el ojiazul con una mueca en su rostro.

–No, es real, primo –dijo Cler mientras le miraba con sus lindos ojos pardos.

–¿No hay otro lugar dónde me pueda bañar? Zack me espera para ir por los huevos… de las aves.

–¿Van a ir a tomar los huevos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste Jad? ¡Sabes que me gusta ir! –Reclamó Cler mientras le tironeaba el pijama a Jade.

–Porque esta vez irán para recolectarlos en las bandejas que venderán, Cler, por eso irán solo los hombres –explicaba Jade–. Oh, eh…, detrás de la casona hay una ducha pero es con agua de pozo, te congelaras la vida, primo –habló Jade en dirección a Louis. El ojiazul asintió, pero sin remedio alguno tuvo que ir hacia aquella “ducha”.

Dios, Louis ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera debajo de una ducha hecha de madera y ramas de árboles. El agua caía por una manguera pequeña y el ojiazul palideció. Dejó su ropa sobre una roca que había allí y entró, el agua estaba helada como el hielo y no evitó quejarse. Dios, en momentos como estos deseaba estar en Londres, bajo su agua cálida y baños de burbujas.

Unas cuantas sacudidas más y salió de la “ducha”, se colocó su ropa y salió para encontrarse con Zack y Harry que estaban amarrando las bandejas sobre los caballos. El rostro del ojiazul se tornó rosa. No, no, no, lo menos que esperaba en este momento era toparse con la imagen de su primo Harry allí. Intentó ser indiferente, intentó calmarse, nadie nunca podría saber el ridículo (y a la vez apasionante) sueño que tuvo. Todo estaba en su mente, nadie mencionaría esto jamás.

–Vaya, me hiciste caso, primito; optaste por la ducha fría –bromeó Zack soltando una carcajada, Louis palideció al instante.

–¿De qué me perdí? –Preguntó Harry y Louis quería morir, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. Oh, no, por favor, que Zack no le diga que…

–Nada, es que nuestro primo tuvo uno de esos sueños... eróticos, ¿no es así, ojitos? –Zack decía mientras sus cejas de movían de arriba abajo, Louis comenzó a toser. Dios, esto estaba siendo su peor humillación. Vio como Harry bajaba su mentón con una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro.  _¿Cuál era lo gracioso? ¡Claro! Como él no sabía que justamente él había sido el dueño de aquella fantasía…Jesús, no se supone que debo admitir nada,_  pensó Louis–. Harry, lo hubieras visto, ¡parecía perro que no tomaba agua hace un año! –Comentó Zack mientras imitaba los jadeos de los perros sedientos en referencia a Louis.

–Oh por Dios. ¡Cierra la boca, Zack! –Exclamó Louis y Zack no podía dejar de reír, mientras que  por otro, Harry lado miraba directamente a la cara enfurecida de Louis–. ¿No te vas a reír tú también? ¡Adelante! ¡No voy a poner objeción a ello! –Bramó Louis para apartarse de sus primos y sentarse sobre una de las cercas de madera que habían ahí.

–No te enojes, riquillo, es solo una broma –se excusaba Harry mientras terminaba de amarrar las bandejas–. Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo lo haremos, hay dos caballos, con quién te vas, Louis? –Preguntó Harry y Louis miró a sus primos. Zack ya estaba montado en su caballo negro y Harry estaba parado sobre el suyo café. Louis no se iba a arriesgar a nada, así que decidió rápido.

–Me iré con Zack –decidió y Harry le quedo mirando fijamente para luego asentir.

–¡De acuerdo, ven entonces, riquillo! –Exclamó Zack con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se subió a su caballo café y partió antes que ellos, Louis no le quitó la mirada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron los tres se bajaron y Zack, a diferencia de Harry, no ayudó a Louis a bajarse del potro. Harry desató las bandejas del tercer caballo que llevaba la carga, mientras que Zack iba hacia la casona donde estaban los polluelos. Louis miró a Harry no sabiendo muy bien que decir, sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero no, él no había hecho nada. Aun así Harry ni siquiera le miraba.

–¿Quieres que… te ayude con las bandejas? –Preguntó Louis con sus manos entrelazadas por la parte de su espalda.

–Puedo hacerlo solo. Además, te puedes quebrar una de tus uñas –Harry decía mientras que con sus fuertes brazos tomaba las casi dieciochos bandejas.

–¡No tengo uñas! –Gritoneó Louis algo histérico. ¿Harry le estaba diciendo que era un hombre mimado o algo así?

–¡Muchachos, venga con las bandejas, las gallinas nos han dado chipe libre! –Voceó Zack desde la casona y Harry comenzó a avanzar. Louis soltó el aire que tenía retenido y siguió al ojiverde para luego entrar al gallinero.

–Santo cielo, cuantos nidos –decía Louis mientras veía la paja y la cantidad de nidos que había allí.

–Bueno, son doce huevos por cada bandeja, así que manos a la obra –mandó Zack mientras que los tres comenzaban a recaudar los huevos.

Harry y Zack lucían sobre su ropa una jardinera que les permitía dejar depositado los huevos allí; Louis, por el contrario, los echaba en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus bolsillos delanteros que se acoplaban a sus muslos. Ellos llevaban diez huevos en sus jardineras y Louis tres, estaba siendo un fracaso. Cuando ya tenían las primeras ocho bandejas listas, Zack fue a dejarlas a la casa de la abuela dejando a Harry y a Louis en un silencio incómodo. El ojiverde intentaba fingir que Louis no estaba ahí, pero los constantes suspiros y los estornudos de Louis le hacían recordar que estaba ahí y que lucía unos bellos y esquicitos pantalones cafés ajustados.

–¿No tienes ropa... sureña? –Preguntó Harry entra tanto que con su brazo limpiaba la transpiración de su frente.

–¿Tiene algo malo esta? –Louis contestó con otra pregunta mientras se ponía una de sus manos en la cadera. Harry lo evaluó de pies a cabeza. Algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero ninguno iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo.

–No, tú en realidad... tienes unos bonitos muslos –soltó el ojiverde sin filtro. Louis se sonrojó al instante y miró hacia otro lado.

–Gracias, tu... tienes lindos ojos –contestó Louis en su defensa. Realmente esto estaba siendo demasiado estúpido, no se supone que los primos deban decirse ese tipo de cumplidos. No, de ninguna manera, aun siendo hombres, que era mucho peor.

–Tengo los ojos de mi papá –Harry respondió dejando los diez huevos nuevos en la bandeja, se sentó en un fardo de paja para descansar unos minutos. Louis dejó sus tres huevos nuevos en la bandeja y caminó temeroso hacia donde estaba su primo, a quien miró con delicadeza.

–¿Tienes a tu padre contigo? –Se atrevió a preguntar, temió que Harry le dijera que no le veía hace mucho, que solo se dedicaba a trabajar y por las noches a hacerle el amor a su muy bonita esposa campesina.

–Claro, vivimos juntos en la casa que queda hacia el norte de la casona de la abuela. Cuando cumplí los seis, mamá nos dejó, así que con papá nos mudamos a Tennessee con el fin de que si le sucediera algo, yo no quedaría en la calle, si no que quedaría con la abuela. –Louis no sabía si quería haber escuchado eso, pero algo dentro de él emergió y quiso saber más, quería saberlo todo, todo en cuanto a su primo Harry.

–¿Cómo se llama tu padre? –Preguntó Louis mirando Harry y este le sonrió.

–Robert; creo que ya habías escuchado de él. –Louis abrió sus azules ojos y recordó que había escuchado hablar de él en la casona de la abuela Liss.

–Oh sí, sí, Zack lo va a ver a menudo, ¿no? –Decía para sentarse en el suelo, Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

–Zack le lleva el desayuno, el tío Ted le lleva el almuerzo y yo comparto la once con él –respondió Harry y Louis sintió un enorme alivio al darse cuenta que en aquella casa solo vivía Harry y su tío Robert.

–¿Por qué no solo va donde la abuela? Es su mamá, ¿no? –Curioseó el ojiazul y Harry dejó de sonreír, su rostro cambió y Louis lo notó.

–Papá tiene un cáncer viral y por eso no puede salir de casa. –Louis enmudeció, no esperaba una verdad así. El chico no tenía mamá; vivía solo con su padre, que estaba inválido sin poder ejercer algún trabajo; el padre tenía cáncer viral... no era justo para nada.

–¿Es… contagioso? –Se atrevió a preguntar Louis. Harry asintió.

–Pero no te preocupes, si tienes la vacuna aunque exista traspaso de saliva, no se contagia. –Louis arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir su querido _primo_?

–Oh –logró contestar el ojiazul removiéndose en su lugar–… Y, hum… ¿cómo Zack y el tío Ted le llevan la comida?

–Zack y yo tenemos la vacuna. No todos la pueden tener, es cara y la abuela no podía ponérsela porque en ese momento estaba internada por el asunto de la diabetes, así que solo fuimos nosotros.

–¿Y el tío Ted? ¿Se vacunó también? –Louis preguntó.

–Oh, no, no. Ted no se vacunó, él dice que es como un roble, y al parecer es verdad, nada se le ha pegado en todos estos años, nunca ha tenido una recaída o algo así –respondió Harry mientras se ponía de pie. Louis le quedó mirando, el hombre que estaba en frente de él había vivido mucho más a pesar de no estar en el tercer mundo, entonces él comprendió que era pequeño, una nimiedad al lado de él.

–Entonces, yo... ¿puedo ir a verlo sin problema alguno? –Quiso saber Louis con un rostro inocente. Harry tuvo que apretar sus dedos en la palma de su mano porque, por Dios, quería hacer algo al respecto, entonces lentamente esbozó una de sus sonrisas y ladeó su rostro.

–¿Quieres verlo, entonces? –Harry le preguntó. Louis, con una de sus sonrisas enriquecedoramente adorables, asintió; y Harry asintió también en respuesta–. De acuerdo, iremos pronto a verle –el ojiverde alzó su mano para que su primo se tomara de ella y se pusiera de pie. Louis, no muy convencido, le dio la mano y se puso de pie sintiendo la piel cálida de Harry azotar su mano derecha.

–Gracias... –contestó el ojiazul para quedar cerca de su primo, casi podía sentir el olor corporal del ojiverde y podía notar las bonitas y largas pestañas de este, entonces se preguntó: ¿por qué de pronto estaba mirando tan adoradamente al hombre que tenía frente a él?

–La abuela dice que estamos bien con las bandejas que le llevé –interrumpió Zack entrando a la casa de las aves. Louis por inercia se apartó de la proximidad de Harry y fue hasta donde Zack se encontraba.

–Entonces... ¿ya terminamos? –Inquirió Louis, mirando de reojo a Harry.

–Sí, pero igual llevaremos la que han terminado y la que terminaré ahora para que no perdamos el viaje –Zack contestó–. Harry, ¿cómo te fue ayer con el tío? Hoy en la mañana le llevé  queso pero estaba dormido.

–Uh... –Harry se estiró de brazos–. Bien, es decir, le dieron medicamentos por los dolores y eso, y una dieta, le encontraron panzón –decía el ojiverde soltando una carcajada, la cual Zack siguió de golpe. Louis no encontraba la gracia, la situación era horrible, el padre de Harry moría lentamente pero sin embargo ellos reían.

–Bueno, bueno, vamos a terminar la última bandeja para ir a almorzar –ordenó Zack.

Los chicos se dispusieron a terminar un par de bandejas más para luego dejarlas sobre el caballo y partir a la casona. Esta vez, Zack iba junto a los huevos, y Louis, por no a ver otra opción, tuvo irse una vez más pegado a la fuerte espalda de su primo Harry. El trayecto no fue tan duro, Zack y Harry hablaban cosas sobre el ganado y Louis tenía su cabeza pegada sobre el hombro del ojiverde. Iba cansado, había despertado a las ocho y no había desayunado, sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban; él esperaba que este viaje fuera de descanso para encontrar su “yo” interior, no sacarle la leche a la vaca, tomar los huevos de la gallina, bañarse en una regadera de agua de pozo y ponerle los ojos a un cuerpo descomunal, que por lo demás es masculino y, como bonus, de su primito.

Sin más demora, llegaron a la casona. Zack se bajó de su caballo y, mientras desataba las cuerdas de las bandejas, Harry bajó de su potro para ayudar a Louis a bajar. Ambos se respondieron con una sonrisa amistosa para posteriormente ayudar a Zack con las bandejas, entraron con ellas por la puerta de la cocina. Allí se encontraba la abuela revolviendo la olla, quién les recibió con una bella sonrisa.

–Mis muchachos –dijo la anciana para acercarse a los chicos y besarles sus frentes–, ¿tienen mucha hambre? –Preguntó la anciana mientras abrazaba a Louis.

–Yo desayune, ¿tú, Harry? –Cuestionó Zack mirando al ruloso.

–Sí, yo desayune también –Harry respondió y tomó una manzana verde del canasto de la mesa centro.

–¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Desayunaste? –Consultó Liss mirando al ojiazul. Este se sonrojó no iba a decirle a su abuela que había sido un flojo y que solo se levantó para ir a trabajar.

–Eh, sí, yo... tomé… desayuno…

–Está mintiendo, abuela –interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana. Louis abrió sus ojos junto a su boca de manera reprochante hacia su primo.

–Dime la verdad, cielito, ¿has desayunado? No importa si no, el almuerzo tardara en salir –mencionó la abuela mientras iba hacia unas bolsas que habían en la mesa–. Tuve que acompañar a Jade y Cler a ver las inscripciones para la escuela de verano, ya sabes… Jade tiene que trabajar conmigo y la nena no puede quedarse aquí tomando los huevos de las gallinas.

–Cler no quiere ir a la escuela de verano –decía Zack para sacar una manzana, al parecer ver a Harry comer con tanta ganas le produjo el deseo de comer–. ¿Están buenas, eh? –Preguntó mirando a Harry, quién no apartaba su grande boca de la fruta jugosa.

–Riquísimas –contestó el ojiverde–. Voy a ir a ver si papá desayunó. Regreso para el almuerzo. –Harry tomó otra manzana y se percató que Louis le miraba–. ¿Quieres probar? –Preguntó inocentemente. Notó como su primo se ponía colorado, a lo cual solo sonrió para luego besar la frente de su abuela y salir de la cocina.

–¿Dónde está Ted? Mi caballo necesita que le cambien las patas, el pobre ya ni trota –contaba Zack.

–Está con Tom, creo que le está enseñando como montar, anda y le dices que pasa… ¡ah! Y por favor dile que no demoren en venir, ese niñito esta recién bañado y si la madre lo ve todo sucio golpeara a Jackson, ya sabes cómo es –decía la abuela y Zack carcajeó. Imitando la misma acción que el primo Harry, se acercó a la abuela y le besó la frente para luego salir de la cocina, dejando a Louis y a la anciana solos.

–Ellos... te quieren mucho, ¿no? –Pronunció Louis mientras se apoyaba en el mueble azul. Liss le quedó mirando unos segundos para luego sonreír por lo bajo mientras pelaba algunas patatas.

–Soy su abuela, han estado conmigo prácticamente toda su vida… y yo les adoro –contestó Liss. Louis asintió, no sabía muy bien que decir respecto a ello, él era como el bicho raro de la familia, de hecho, sabía que pertenecía allí pero era como si no lo fuera–. Pero, sin embargo, nunca he vivido con ellos lo que es que te quiten un pedazo de vida –agregó la anciana mientras soltaba el servicio y miraba a su nieto. Louis le miró sin mueca alguna, no sabía específicamente a lo que se refería–. Es justo lo que viví contigo, cielito. –El ojiazul sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear de una manera extraña. Miró a su abuela, la cual sus ojos verdes como el pasto se cristalizaban–. Cuando eras un nene me dijiste que volverías... pero esperé todos los veranos a que regresarás, no tenía teléfono para llamar a Johanna, y ella nunca vino a verme o a decirme que tú estabas bien –Liss se sentó en la mesa y con un pañuelo se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Louis sintió un nudo en su garganta, aquellas palabras eran reales y nunca en su vida había sentido en su corazón algo sin igual, era como si se estuviera dando hacia a ella, como si ella fuera su salvación–. ¿No me extrañaste en todo este tiempo, mi Louisin? –Preguntó y Louis no pudo articular palabra alguna salvo correr hacía donde estaba Liss y estrellarse en sus brazos, respirando con sus ojos cerrados el dulce aroma de aquella mujer maravillosa que le regalo tantos momentos hermosos en su niñez.

–Claro que sí, abuela –susurró Louis–. Es solo que... mi vida ha cambiado tanto, no soy el mismo, soy una persona fría –el ojiazul no pensó que diría una cosa así, menos que sus ojos al decirlo se llenarían de lágrimas–. Quiero ser el de mi niñez, sin preocupaciones, que le gustaba ensuciarse –carraspeó sin vergüenza alguna mientras Liss le acariciaba la espalda–. Por eso estoy aquí: quiero descongelarme.

–Haz venido al mejor lugar entonces. Mi pequeño Louisin, aquí te reencontrarás contigo, con tu verdadero nombre. –Louis se aferró mucho más a su abuela; cada palabra era la respuesta que esperaba oír y estaba eternamente agradecido de la señora Cherry, de no ser por ella, él no estaría aquí, respirando en paz y en los brazos de su amada abuela–. Te adoro, mi cielito.

–Te… quiero también, abuela –declaró el ojiazul para separarse de los brazos de su abuela amada y, por primera vez en este tiempo, él colocó ambas manos a los lados de las mejillas rosas de Liss y acercó sus labios a la frente de su abuela, de su querida abuela Liss, y la besó.

 


	8. Capítulo siete

Louis había amanecido maravillosamente bien, miró la hora a través de su teléfono y no tenía señal, como era de suponerse. Se dio una ducha rápida con el agua tibia que terminó siendo helada, carcajeó porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto. Cuando se asomó para desayunar, estaba Jackson, Cler y su abuela tomando leche recién hervida, los cuatro felices desayunaron, no sin antes que Louis les saladura a todos y con un beso en la frente a su amada abuela Liss, posteriormente se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar el bello desayuno.

Más tarde, Cler y la abuela limpiaron todo, y Jackson se fue para llevar a su hijo a la escuela de verano.

–¿No vas a ir tú a la escuela esa? –Preguntaba Louis mientras miraba por la ventana. Hoy no había visto a Zack, ni a su tío Ted ni… a su primo Harry.

–No, Jade cree que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ¡pero ella no sabe lo que dice! –Exclamaba la pequeña, Liss sonrió mientras miraba a Louis y este esbozó una sonrisa.

–Tú no sabes lo que quieres aún, nena –decía la anciana. Cler dejó de limpiar para luego tomar un vaso de agua, miró a su abuela y se cruzó de brazos en modo de expresar su molestia.

–¡Sí lo sé! –Bramó– ¡Y no iré a esa tonta escuela!

–De acuerdo –Liss se dio la vuelta–. No irás, pero no te quedarás aquí, haciendo actividades de vaquera, vas y ordenaras la casa –ordenó Liss.

–¡Estoy siendo una nena aún! ¡Esas son cosas de mamás y abuelas! –Reclamaba la chica y Louis no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Tú no te rías, trasero de mamut –le gritó Cher y el ojiazul se sonrojó al instante.

–¡Qué son esas palabras! ¡Se va a su cuarto ahora! –Reprendió Liss y la menor se fue corriendo. La cocina quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que Louis habló.

–No... No había sido gran cosa, de todas maneras no... Tengo el trasero así… ¿no? –Preguntaba el ojiazul y Liss soltó una carcajada.

–Oh vamos, cariño, no es un problema, pero si lo es tu bonita ropa.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, abuela? Mi ropa es muy bonita… –respondía Louis extrañado.

–Louis, lo sé, es hermosa, pero estas aquí y me duele el alma que tengas que arruinarla por los trabajos de la granja, cielito –explicaba la anciana mujer. Louis suspiró, para él no era problema, él podía comprarse más ropa cuando... regresara.

–No es un problema, abuela, yo puedo comprarme más y…

–No, no, no. Cariño, no voy a permitir que eso pase. Escucha, en el sótano hay unas cajas, hay ropa de Zack ahí; no está en malas condiciones pero te servirá al menos el tiempo en el que estés aquí.

–¿Qué? –Soltó Louis sin poder creerlo–. No, de ninguna manera, estoy bien así, por Dios, no voy a...

–¿Qué tiene que te la pongas? ¿Te da impresión porque es vieja y usada? –Desafiaba Liss, provocando un sentimiento no muy agradable en Louis–. ¿O en la ciudad ese tipo de cosas no se hace entre la familia?

–Abuela… –el ojiazul susurró–, no es eso, yo...

–¿Tú qué, Louis? Me dijiste que seguías siendo el mismo, cuando pequeño todos mis nietos compartían la ropa, ahora estas aquí y la necesitas, tienes la oportunidad, la tomas o la dejas. ¿Lo harás? –Presionó. Entonces Louis cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su abuela tenía la razón.

 

**(…)**

 

–No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto –murmuraba el ojiazul para sí mismo mientras abría las cajas del sótano.

–No puedo creer que este acompañándole cuando podría estar chismeando con mis amigas –respondía Cler ayudando a Louis a hurgar en las cajas–. ¡Y todo por no ir a esa tonta escuela de verano!

–¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta? No has ido… –Louis contestó mirando unas camisas verdes a cuadros.

–Solo porque lo sé, no es difícil saber que es lo tuyo o no. Dime una cosa, ¿te gusta esa camisa? –Preguntó la nena.

–Eh... ¿sí? –Respondió Louis.

–¡¿Ves?! Es todo, ¡no hay más! Ni siquiera te la has puesto y quizás cuando lo hagas te verás realmente mal –la chica argumentaba mientras soltaba una carcajada–, pero sin embargo la encuentras linda; eso me sucede, vi la escuela y no me gustó, porque ya entre una vez y es horrible.

–Vaya, ese sí es un argumento –alagó el ojiazul tomando la camisa y para acto seguido probársela.

–Soy muy _achentiva_ –contestó.

–Lo dices mal –corregía Louis mirándola–: se dice asertiva, ¿comprendes?

–Claro que entiende, es “míster cerebro” –decía una voz bastante familiar. Louis y Cler miraron hacia la escalera, Harry venía bajando luciendo unos bellos pantalones negros, botines cafés y una sudadera blanca.

–¡Harry! –Exclamó Cler para correr a los brazos de su primo, este la tomó y le besó la mejilla.

–¿Cómo estás, cerebrito? –Preguntó dulcemente Harry. Louis se sonrojó, él estaba hurgueteando en la ropa vieja de quién sabe qué persona y Harry estaba allí viendo aquello.

–Bien, no fui a la tonta escuela de verano y la abuela me mandó en castigo a ordenar mi cama y ser la guardaespaldas del primo Louis –Cler se quejaba mientras hacía un puchero adorable a Harry, él la abrazo mucho más fuerte y luego la bajó.

–Bueno, puedes ir a jugar solo un momento, no creo que la abuela lo sepa... a menos que... –Harry miró a Louis–, que al primo Louis se le salga…

–Oh no, no, no… ¡no me metan en sus mentiras! –Louis respondió mientras negaba con sus manos–. No, no.

–Oh, ¡por favor, Louis! ¡Prometo nunca más reírme de tu trasero dotado! –Prometía la chica y Louis abrió grandemente sus ojos, el rubor le apareció una vez más y vio como Harry se reía por lo bajo.

–¡Está bien! –Exclamó Louis–. Ya está, pero si la abuela te ve, le diré que no tengo que ver en esto.

–¡De acuerdo! –Decía la niña para darle un beso en la mejilla a Louis y subir rápidamente por las escaleras para salir del sótano.

El sótano quedo en completo silencio, estaba oscuro pero el rayo de sol que entraba por la pequeña rendija de la ventana apuntaba la lechosa y hermosa piel de Harry. Louis bajó su vista hacia la camisa a cuadro verde que lucía, Harry sonrió de lado y camino un par de pasos más hacia donde estaba su primo.

–¿Te gusta cómo te queda la camisa? –Preguntó el ojiverde. Louis alzó su rostro para mirar los bellos ojos de Harry.

–No lo sé, es... linda –Louis contestó. Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

–Pero no te pregunté eso, te pregunté si te gustaba cómo te quedaba.

–Uh, yo… no lo… sé, ¿me queda bien? –Louis preguntó y Harry se mordió su labio inferior apreciando el lindo y menudo cuerpo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

–Te queda fantástica, pero ¿a ti te gusta? –Continuó y Louis asintió.

–Creo… me gusta este color... tal vez. –Harry alzó una de sus cejas, se acercó a una de las cajas y se sentó.

–¿No sabes cuál es tu color favorito, Louis? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

–Sí, yo... ¿verde? –Louis contestó algo nervioso.

–¿Como mis ojos? –Decía Harry y Louis le miró detenidamente.

–Supongo. Todos ustedes tienen los ojos verdes o algo así, yo no... –Harry hizo una mueca. Louis estaba divagando, era muy seguro, así que sonrió y decidió cambiar la dirección de la charla.

–Sin embargo, tienes unos hermosos ojos zafiros, como un diamante –piropeó el ojiverde–. ¿Por qué estás buscando ropa de todas maneras? ¿No tienes? Me parece extraño... eres de la ciudad y todo lo demás.

–Oh, es la abuela, dice que no quiere que arruine la mía y me mando a ver la ropa vieja de Zack, y al parecer me queda –Louis respondía mientras se sacaba la camisa y la dejaba a un lado junto a unos jeans que había encontrado antes.

–Y… hum… sabías que venías al sur, ¿por qué viniste con esa ropa entonces? –Louis alzó su vista hacia Harry–. Estoy siendo un idiota, lo que realmente quiero preguntarte es porqué has venido luego de tanto tiempo. –Vaya, Louis no se esperaba una pregunta así. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó sobre otra caja, miró divertido a su bello primo y luego miró sus pequeñas manos.

–Veinte años que no sabía cómo estaba mi abuela, no la veía porque mis padres nunca me volvieron a traer pasar mis vacaciones aquí, fue por lo de la prima Michelle –contó Louis mientras Harry asentía expectante a cada palabra que el ojiazul decía–. Olvidé todo esto, ¿sabes? Viví muchas cosas aquí, pero luego las olvidé. Cuando decidí venir, lo hice porque necesitaba huir, según mi psicóloga personal... lo hice porque ella decía que yo no tenía registro de lo que quería realmente para mi vida, pero estoy en una paradoja estúpida en donde intento buscar algo que me ayude a estabilizarme, pero no hay tiempo porque ya tengo una vida estable –prosiguió Louis mientras soltaba una amarga carcajada. Harry pudo ver la cara de derrota de su primo, y sintió compasión y algo más…

–Nunca es tarde, Louis –contestó Harry mirando el rostro de su primo. Louis le siguió con la mirada, no comprendía a lo que el ojiverde se refería y Harry lo notó–… Me refiero a que cualquiera puede partir de cero si se lo propone.

–Oh no, no es tan fácil como lo planteas, Harry –Louis respondió.

–Sabes que sí. Solo mira tus manos: ahí tienes una camisa sureña que probablemente en el mundo que vives jamás la usarías, pero te gusta y por eso la has escogido –argumentó Harry, y Louis se perdió en ese consejo–. Son mínimos detalles que puedes cambiar –los dedos fuertes del ojiverde cayeron sobre la mano de Louis que sostenía la prenda, el ojiazul se perdió en ese suave toque. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Ya está! Harry era un hombre, probablemente con alguna chica especial en su corazón; y él era un hombre casado con una bella esposa, _mujer_ , tal y como debía ser, no había nada que pensar, nada que admitir; el chico que tenía frente a él era precioso, pero nada más, y debía cortar esto de una vez por todas.

–Sí… yo... bueno… –Louis no sabía muy bien que decir, salvo que apartó su mano de la de Harry para ir hasta donde estaba la caja con ropa.

–Es así de simple, no lo hagas complicado, si ves algo de aquí que te guste cógelo y se feliz. Dale una oportunidad a tus gustos reales y no ficticios. –Louis no tenía intención de pensar más allá de lo que su primo le estaba diciendo  _“si ves algo aquí que te guste cógelo”_. Sí había algo que le gustaba al ojiazul, pero él ya lo había detenido rápidamente antes de hacer erupción y acabar con su vida perfecta.

–Me voy a llevar esta caja, quiero seleccionar y… yo, bueno, permiso –articuló Louis mientras guardaba la camisa verde a cuadros dentro de la caja y la cerraba.

–¿No quieres que te la lleve? –Preguntó Harry amablemente– Se ve muy pesada…

–No, no, no, yo puedo solo... –Louis respondió dándole la espalda a su grandote primo.

–No creo que puedas, tienes los brazos bastante cortos... –Harry pronunció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Louis enarcó una de sus cejas y miró a su primo.

–¿Disculpa? No porque midas un metro noventa vas a tener mayor fuerza que yo, te recuerdo que tengo más edad que tú. Puedo manejarlo.

–Oh, Louis, por Dios, ¿cuántos años más? Los años no tienen que ver, yo trabajo en el campo, puedo apostar que no podrás llevar esa caja.

–¡Soy lo suficientemente hombre para soportarlo, la puta madre! –Gritoneó para tomar la caja, y en el primer intento cayó  hacia delante contra el piso, con caja y todo quedando en el suelo, sobre ella.

La escena era comiquísima. Harry se relamió sus labios para luego oprimirlos, quería reírse, reírse tan mal, pero no lo hizo por respeto al orgullo herido de su primo Louis. Por otro lado estaba Louis, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomó aire, estaba muy molesto, luego soltó lo que tenía dentro y habló.

–De acuerdo, ayúdame –se rindió Louis, aún sin mirar a la cara a Harry.

–Ya que insistes… –Harry contestó para acercarse a Louis y tomarle de las caderas.

–¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! –Exclamó Louis para rodar sobre sí mismo y ponerse de pie en cosas de segundos–. ¡Me refería a la caja! Yo puedo pararme solo, como ya te has dado cuenta.

–De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Louis quería matarle–. ¿Y dónde quieres que la coloque?

–En mi cuarto –soltó Louis sin evitarlo. Harry enarcó una ceja divertida, si bien toda esa mini charla había sonado de lo más sexual, sabía que Louis no se refería a eso, ¿no? –. Que… en mi cuarto quiero revisar las prendas y... me gustaría…

–Sí entendí, Louis –Harry respondió con una carcajada, de un solo movimiento tomó la caja y subió las escaleras, salió del sótano delante de Louis. El ojiazul soltó el aire y juntos entraron a la casona por la puerta de la cocina.

–¡Harry, amor! –Exclamaba la abuela para ir hasta donde su amado nieto–. ¿Cómo está Robert?

–Está bien, abuela. Le han dado nuevos medicamentos y está con bastante apetito –decía Harry con una sonrisa, la anciana se alegró de escuchar sobre el estado de salud de su hijo, que no veía hace bastante.

–Quiero ir a verle, Harold. He pensado en que Ted va sin problema alguno puedo hacerlo también, soy su madre. –Harry abrió sus ojos.

–Bajo ningún motivo, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? ¡No ves que es peligroso, abuela! ¡No puedes arriesgar tu vida! –Bramó Harry molesto.

–Estamos hablando de tu padre, Harry, él cual es mi hijo, ¡mi hijo! –Gritó de vuelta Liss. Louis estaba atónito ante la escena, no sabía muy bien cómo proceder, y es que no sabía que le atemorizaba más, la aparente personalidad efusiva de su primo, o la terquedad sin remedio de su abuela.

–No vamos a seguir hablando de esto enfrente de él –soltó Harry apuntando con su nariz a Louis, miró a su abuela una vez más–. Después hablaremos y no hagas una idiotez, sabes que conozco a mucha gente por aquí. –Sin más, Harry miró a Louis, el cual le miraba pálido– Vamos, no sé dónde queda tu cuarto –decía golpeadamente.

–Oh… sí... va-vamos –contestó Louis con un hilo de voz, vio a su abuela de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana con un rostro de enojo, pero decidió ignorarlo por miedo a que Harry le matara... sí, estaba siendo ridículamente extremista.

                                                                                                     Subieron la escalera de madera en completo silencio, llegando hasta el cuartito en donde Louis se hospedaba. Ambos entraron y Harry dejó caer la caja sobre la cama, Louis le miró desde la puerta. Estaba nervioso, hace un rato había conocido al comprensivo y adorable Harry, pero ahora tenía enfrente de él, al idealista, autoritario y dominante hombre del sur, a pesar que en esta última faceta demostraba no ser la mejor persona, le resultaba inquietamente sorprendente. En un acto de nerviosismo se mordió su labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Harry seguía dándole la espalda (una gran espalda cabe decir).

–Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar... eso –mencionó Harry sin voltear su vista hacia la de Louis. El ojiazul dejó su labio inferior libre y asintió.

–No te preocupes, entiendo –contestó.

–¿Entiendes? –Cuestionó Harry para darse la vuelta y mirar a su primo. Louis no se esperó que Harry le pidiera explicaciones por lo que había dicho y en ese momento su boca se paralizó.

–Yo... intento... comprender –pronunció Louis casi en un susurro.

–Es mi padre, está muriendo cada día, Louis –explicó–. Se irá y no creo poder soportar que otra persona más se fuera por culpa de esa estúpida enfermedad. ¡Liss no entiende un carajo! La amo lo suficiente como para permitir que haga una tontería así…

–¿Por qué entonces permites “una tontería así” de parte del tío Ted? –Louis no quería decir eso, pero intentaba ponerse en el lugar de su abuela, o al menos que Harry pudiera ver el punto que tenía Liss para decir una cosa así–. Me dijiste que él no estaba vacunado, sin embargo dejas que vea al tío Robert de todas maneras.

–No intentes decirme que soy inconsecuente –contestó Harry en un tono casi molesto, Louis tembló.

–No estoy diciéndote nada, dar una oportunidad, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. La abuela es la madre de tu padre, le quiere… y necesita verlo, ¿no sabes lo que es querer ver a alguien y no poder hacerlo? –Louis discutió, esta vez sin miedo alguno. Harry le quedo mirando atónito, no comprendía esta nueva faceta de Louis, comprendió que había mucho que quizás no sabía del sujeto que estaba enfrente de él, y su corazón rebotó porque él quería saberlo todo.

–¿Lo dices porque le estas dando una nueva oportunidad al sur, no? No se trata de dar cualquier oportunidad posible –contraargumentó Harry para dar un par de pasos y quedar a centímetros de Louis–, estamos hablando de mi padre, su cáncer y mi abuela –le miró fijamente y Louis tuvo que tragar duro para luego responderle.

–Estoy hablando de darle una oportunidad al amor –fue todo lo que Louis soltó para dejar a Harry sin respuesta–. Lo que mueve a la abuela a querer a tu padre, no es el peligro, es el amor, de una madre a su hijo. Probablemente cuando seas padre lo comprendas. –Sin más, Louis se salió de su lugar para caminar hacia la caja y abrirla. Luego de unos segundos guardó silencio para ver si su primo seguía allí, pero el fuerte estruendo de la puerta cerrarse le confirmó que Harry se había ido, bastante molesto.

  


 


	9. Capítulo ocho

Louis estaba mirando el calendario que tenía pegado junto a la pequeña ventana de su cuarto. Llevaba cuatro días en el sur, en donde había conocido una nueva vida, un nuevo sentir, y se sentía pleno. No eran las comidas caseras de su abuela, ni las maravillosas mañanas de trabajo al sol, o el hecho de las cenas familiares en donde las risas y la unión fraternal se hacía presente, sino que era él, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se comportaba como él quería, como él sentía o como él era en verdad.

Sí habían unas cosillas, tal vez era porque quizás no estaba del todo seguro de admitir, pero el hecho de haber cambiado de aire le había resultado bien, se sentía contento y se puso más feliz aun cuando a través de su pequeña ventana vio llegar a su primo Harry... esa era otra historia.

Los ojos del ojiverde volaron hacia la silueta que se asomaba por la pequeña ventana circular que se encontraba en el segundo piso. La sonrisa que Louis formó la pudo ver desde allí, no veía a su primo hace tres días, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando salió de su cuarto molesto, por sentirse atacado de cierta manera. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni él lo comprendía pero cada vez que veía al ojiazul su corazón se apretaba y su respiración se aceleraba. Louis era su primo y eso bien él lo sabía, pero sentía algo más fuerte recorrer su sangre, algo que le incitaba a hacer algo que no debía hacer, pero cuando lograba desistir de eso, siempre Louis aparecía pidiendo algo con su mirada, y no había que negarlo más, algo estaba pasando allí y él lo diría como buen vaquero que era.

–¡Harry! –Exclamó Zack cuando vio a su primo entrando hacia la casona.

–Hola Zack, ¿cómo andas? –Le preguntó el ojiverde. Zack le abrazó y besó la mejilla, juntos entraron a la casa.

–Estoy bien, hoy me ha tocado duro con los caballos nuevos, ¿vienes conmigo a verlos? –Ofreció.

–Claro, vine a ver a la abuela, quiero hablar con ella unos segundos y luego vamos.

–De acuerdo, iré a comer algo, no tomé desayuno y si Liss lo sabe, me dará la cena junto al desayuno.

–Pues, suerte con eso –contestó Harry.

Zack golpeó levemente la espalda del ojiverde y se dirigió a la cocina. Harry se sacó su sombrero y camino hacia el living, ahí estaba Liss haciéndole unas trenzas a Cler.

La anciana al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la puerta movió sus ojos hacia el ruido, ahí estaba su nieto Harry; le sonrió amable.

–Listo, Cler. Cariño, anda, ve con Jade para que te lleve a la escuela –decía la abuela.

–Aún no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de ir… –repelía Cler con una carcajada, besó los labios de su abuela en un gesto de amor puro y se marchó del living no sin antes golpear el trasero de Harry. El ojiverde le devolvió el golpe y luego se acercó a paso precavido hacía donde estaba Liss.

–Hola... –susurró colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Liss le miró sonriente. No era una mala abuela, no iba a increparlo por nada.

–Te he extrañado, Haz –comentó la anciana–. ¿Por qué no has venido?

–Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por lo que pasó con respecto a papá.

–Oh, no, no, no te molestes cariño, sé que lo decías de buena intención y probablemente yo me volví un tanto porfiada, pero… sé que tienes razón, es solo que quiero que entiendas que se trata de Robert, que es mi hijo… –explicó Liss mientras se ponía de pie–. Si él está ahí solo sin ver a su familia, no esperes que mejore, Harry, porque él nos necesita.

–Lo sé, y lo siento; esto se trata de amor, la fuerza más grande que mueve todo –Harry se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó–. Lo siento por no comprender.

–No te preocupes, amor, lo comprendo, y no quiero que te alejes más de mí, soy una anciana que necesita ver a sus nietos, no quiero perder a ninguno, ya estuve a punto de perder a uno y regresó no quiero que nadie más se vaya.

Harry comprendió que Liss se refería a Louis. Luego de un par de mimos más le beso la frente y le dijo que iría a saludar a Louis. Antes de subir las escaleras, pasó por el baño, se miró en el pequeño espejo y arregló sus rulos desordenados, sonrió y se miró sus dientes blancos, no era nada fuera de lo normal, no quería espantar a su adorable primo; luego de eso subió al cuarto del ojiazul, tocó la puerta ansioso pero nadie contestó. Harry, un poco molesto, tomó el pomo y la abrió sin siquiera consultar si Louis estaba desnudo, no importaba, él era quién no había detenido que él entrara obviamente.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa del ojiverde, Louis no estaba en su cuarto, por el contrario, estaba la cama tendida todo muy ordenado, por un momento dudo si debía coger la almohada y olerla, pero luego pensó que eso sería demasiado escalofriante; bajó las escaleras topándose con Jackson.

–¡Qué onda! Este… Jackson, ¿has visto al primo Louis? –Preguntó Harry un tanto acelerado.

–Ah, sí, sí lo vi... –respondió Jackson con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Harry enarcó una de sus cejas.

–¿Y dónde está, Jackson? –Repitió Harry desesperado. Jackson cambió su semblante.

–¡Afuera! Dios, nadie me tiene paciencia –se quejaba el adolecente–.  Está con Zack, creo que están viendo el asunto de los caballos, fueron recién al vacío.

–¡Gracias, adiós! –Soltó el ojiverde para salir disparado y dejar a Jackson parado allí sin decirle una respuesta.

–¡Adiós, gracias por agradecerme la información! Dios que gente... –protestó el muchacho para entrar luego a la cocina.

Harry tomo su caballo y cabalgo hasta el “vacío”, aquel lugar era una especie de corral gigante en donde hacían andar a los caballos para domarlos y toda la cosa. El ojiverde no tardo más de diez minutos en llegar, bajó de su caballo precioso y lo amarró a una de las tablas de allí, se arregló el sombrero y caminó hasta donde estaba Louis, este se encontraba de espaldas mirando muy emocionado a su primo Zack mientras domaba los nuevos caballos. Harry le observó de pies a cabeza, que cuerazo de hombre, por Dios.

Cuando estaba casi al lado de su primo, soltó un carraspeo y los ojos del ojiazul se movieron en dirección a él.

–Zack ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirme que se venía –comentó Harry, afirmando sus brazos sobre la madera.

–Estabas ocupado, nos dijo Cler –contestó Louis sin apartar la vista de Zack. Harry sonrió por lo bajo.

–Sí, yo… estaba arreglando un asunto –contaba–. Louis, yo lamento haber sido un idiota hace unos días atrás, yo realmente no soy…

–Está bien, Harry. Todos tenemos malos días –le interrumpió Louis para mirar una fracción de segundo al ojiverde, no perduró mirándolo mucho más porque por alguna razón aquellos ojos verdes le quemaban.

–¿Todo bien, entonces? –Preguntó Harry.

–Todo bien –Louis contestó mientras miraba los caballos.

–Son nuevos los caballos, según me decía Zack.

–Sí, los trajeron ayer y hoy los comenzaron a amaestrar; es muy difícil, no sé cómo lo hacen –comentaba el ojiazul. Harry sonrió, el chico no tenía idea de nada del sur, pero de alguna manera no se sentía incómodo viviendo aquí

–Nosotros podríamos decir lo mismo, la ciudad es muy grande y peligrosa, no sé cómo lo haces para amaestrarla –decía Harry, y Louis le miró.

–No es tan complicada, cuando tienes organizadas tus cosas. Además, hay cosas para facilitar las tareas, ya sabes, aquí usan papel para anotar el ganado, allá solo una computadora y ya está.

–Fácil –Soltó Harry y Louis asintió para apartar la vista de su primo–. Y, am... tú tienes… en la ciudad a… ¿alguien que te esté esperando…? –Louis definitivamente no se esperaba aquella pregunta, sus parpados se congelaron y apartó la vista de los caballos para mirar a su primo. Era la ocasión de decirle que no, que no había nada ni nadie para ver qué pasaba, pero… ¿qué quería él que pasara? Era una ridiculez, era un hombre de casi treinta años, no estaba para estos juegos patéticos; además tenía una esposa, una linda esposa, y una empresa que esperaba por él.

–Soy casado... –las palabras cayeron de su boca antes de siquiera pensarlo. Harry le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pareciera como si algo se había roto dentro de él. Rápidamente el ojiverde apartó la vista de Louis, asintió y esbozó una sonrisa fingida mientras miraba a Zack montando un caballo negro.

–Vaya... –susurró Harry–, no te ves tan... mayor.

–Soy mayor, Harry; casi cumplo los treinta, ¿tú cuántos tienes? –Preguntó Louis con el alma latiéndole ferozmente.

–Veintiséis –contestó Harry para colocar su mirada sobre el rostro de su primo, Louis no parecía muy cómodo.

–Oh, eres joven, aún tienes mucho por conocer, ya sabes a lo que me refiero –Louis intentó sonar bastante convincente, lástima que Harry era sureño pero no un idiota.

–No estoy interesado en buscar, y por si me lo querías preguntar: no tengo a nadie conmigo. –Louis abrió sus labios queriendo responder a lo que Harry le había dicho, pero fue en vano, guardó silencio. La situación se estaba tornando algo incómoda.

–Hay muchas jovencitas por estos lados que… –empezó Louis y Harry cambió su postura para acercarse un poco más a Louis, casi rozándole.

–No me gustan las mujeres, primo, me gustan los hombres. –Louis abrió sus ojos y retuvo el aire dentro de él, no era como si le sorprendiera, de alguna manera muy dentro de él sabía que algo había en Harry; había sureñas muy bellas, pero Harry nunca volteó a verlas.

–C-cómo que no te gustan las mujeres, ¿qué quieres…?

–Que me gustan las pollas, primo –Harry estaba sonando demasiado atrevido, pero es que Louis estaba siendo un manojo de nervios y él solo quería que comprendiera por lo claro–. No es como si todos lo supieran, así que me gustaría que…

–Oh, sí, sí; yo... no diré nada de... sobre... esto –Louis estaba nervioso, y no sabía si era por la confesión o por la proximidad de Harry.

–¡Chicos! –Exclamó Zack y ambos rostros miraron en dirección a él–, ¡vayan al establo de las vacas y me traen unas cuerdas, ya tenemos dos caballos mansitos! –Pedía el ojiverde.

–¡De acuerdo! –Gritoneó Harry en respuesta. Louis no sabía si era correcto ir con su primo hacia ese lugar, pero Zack ya había mencionado que fueran ambos–, ¿vamos?

–Sí –fue lo único que Louis pudo decir. Harry se subió a su caballo y Louis se subió tras él. Era una situación incómoda, Louis no era homofóbico pero él sabía que Harry era homosexual y él ahora estaba detrás de él, no había nada de malo, ¿no es así? Después de todo ellos eran primos, nada podía pasar.

–Esta calor me está asesinando… –comentó Harry mientras cabalgaba.

–Sí, el sol está... muy fuerte –contestó Louis. Luego de unos minutos llegaron y bajaron del caballo, caminaron hacia dentro del establo y Louis ya no pudo soportar su curiosidad–. ¿Nunca te gustó una mujer?

–¿Ah? –Contestó Harry sorprendido, no esperaba aquella pregunta por parte de Louis. Sonrió amable, él iba a ser honesto con su primo–. Sí me gusto una chica…

–¿No funcionó? –Louis preguntó.

–No exactamente, es que... en realidad no había - nosotros no…

–¿Tenían comunicación? –Intentó adivinar el ojiazul.

–Mhm... Algo así, es que… bueno, en realidad nosotros nunca… hablamos.

–Nunca hablaron porque... ¿estaban ocupados... haciendo... otras... cosas? –Louis no quería decir una cosa así, sus mejillas ardieron y Harry soltó una carcajada; luego de unos minutos lograron calmarse.

–Nosotros realmente nunca hablamos, yo tenía seis años cuando la vi, era una nena quizás unos años mayor que yo, tenía un hermoso cabello y ojos... yo realmente nunca volví a sentir esa atracción física por ninguna otra chica como con ella.

–¿Tenías seis años? ¿Desde entonces nunca más te atrajo una… mujer? –Louis quería entender pero se le hacía difícil.

–No lo sé, nunca me llamaron la atención físicamente las mujeres. Bueno, no lo sé.

–Pero nunca has experimentado… con...

–No pienso así, no tiene por ser así; por ejemplo, tú no te has acostado con un hombre para ver si te gustan los hombres o no. –Louis se sonrojó–. Esto no funciona así, me atraen más las pollas que el coño.

–Oh... Sí, yo... comprendo –el ojiazul de pronto quería cambiar de tema–. ¿Las cuerdas dónde están?

–Las busco y vamos –sonrió Harry.

Minutos después, Harry y Louis estaban pasándole las cuerdas a Zack. La situación estaba siendo incómoda, Louis no podía sacar de su cabeza la revelación de su primo Harry y sentía esa inquietud rozar su interior. Tiempo después, Zack, Harry y Louis partieron a la casona de la abuela; cenaron panques hechos por Jade, Louis estaba feliz por aquella cena. Luego todos compartieron café, sentados mirando la TV, de vez en cuando Louis lanzaba una mirada discreta a Harry quién miraba atentando a la televisión. Louis se sentía incómodo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y no dudó en ponerse de pie, todos los ojos se posaron sobre su figura.

–¿A dónde vas, Louisin? –Preguntó la abuela mientras terminaba por hacer dormir en sus brazos a Cler.

–Voy a… dormir, me siento un poco cansado –se excusó Louis.

–Bueno, cariño, que descanses –despidió Liss. Louis asintió y salió de la sala sin mirar a nadie, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Soltó un suspiro grande y miró el calendario, le quedaban nueve días allí, pero por alguna razón él quería regresar.

–Tengo que regresar –se dijo para sí mismo. Se acercó hasta su cama y tomó la pijama, se despojó de la ropa sucia y se colocó su nueva muda; abrió la tapas y cuando estaba dispuesto a acostarse la puerta de su habitación sonó. Dudó unos segundos en abrir, pero tal vez era la abuela. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Harry del otro lado.

Harry estaba parado allí frente a él, lucía un rostro sereno sin secreto alguno, Louis no quería hablar con él sin embargo; no era cruel, él solamente se sentía muy mareado con todo, habían muchas emociones dentro de él que le aterraban y que no tenía intención de resolverlas. Harry tomó valor y entró al cuarto. Louis dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la proximidad de Harry estaba siendo amenazadora.

–Sé que te sientes incómodo con lo que hoy te confesé. Lo siento, no quiero joderla. Eres mi... mi primo y no quiero que me odies o me sientas asco –soltó Harry mirando el rostro de Louis. El ojiazul tragó, se sentía muy extraño y la intimidad en la que se encontraban ellos era muy…

–No te preocupes, yo... lo comprendo. No diré nada, Harry –Louis contestó para apartar la vista de su **_primo_** –. Eres mi primo, no tengo porque juzgarte o algo así, vengo reencontrándome con todo esto y...

–Gracias –articuló Harry.

–De nada.

La mente de Louis no era de gran ayuda, él estaba ahí a solas en su cuarto con su primo Harry, su apuesto primo Harry que le había confesado su sexualidad, algo había revuelto dentro de él, tal vez... solo tal vez él... sentía que comprendía de cierta manera al ojiverde.

–Me gustaría dormir… –susurró Louis cabizbajo.

–Sí, yo... me voy. Hasta mañana, primo Louis –pronunció Harry para acercarse a Louis y besar con total lentitud la mejilla del ojiazul. Louis cerró sus ojos al sentir el tacto de los labios de Harry sobre su mejilla, sobre su piel, corrió su rostro lentamente quedando a milímetros de la boca carnosa y rosada de Harry. Sus ojos voltearon hacia arriba para mirar los verdes ojos de su primo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Por qué sentía de pronto unas inmensas y salvajes ganas de…de…

–Louis… –murmuró Harry, muy cerca de la boca de Louis.

–¿S-sí? –Contestó Louis perdido en ese aroma embriagador, en la fuerza de aquel cuerpo que estaba sobre él, escuchando sus latidos corriendo al mismo compás. Los verdes y azules ojos se encontraron y sus rostros fueron acercándose... un poco más...

 


	10. Capítulo nueve

Ninguno de los dos tomó nota del tiempo, ni de que toda la familia estaba abajo disfrutando de la taza de café para en poco tiempo más ir a dormir.

Habían muchas razones para hablar de lo que podría suceder esta vez, pero por alguna razón, ninguno podía hacer mucho, es decir, Louis miraba lo que tenía delante de él, podía sentir ese aroma embriagador golpear en sus fosas nasales, podía sentir ese hormigueo que no sentía hace muchos años, sus piernas temblaban, y todo empeoró cuando sintió las grandes manos de Harry tomarle por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo de una manera casi salvaje, dejándole con la boca entre abierta y derramando su aire retenido. Ambos seguían mirándose, y Harry se agacho más, su labio inferior casi rozaba el inferior de Louis; ninguno cerró sus ojos, solo se miraban duramente, con ojos oscuros, ya no habían verdes, ni azules, eran negros… negros de…

_Harry es mi primo._

_Harry es mi primo_ **.**

_Harry es mi primo._

_Él es... mi sangre._

_Mi primo, mi sangre._

Harry sintió como las manos temblorosas de Louis apartaban las suyas de la cintura del ojiazul, escuchó el ahogado suspiro que su primo estaba derramando, y vio como el mentón de Louis bajaba al extremo de quedar golpeándose en el pecho. Harry solo pudo alzar su vista hacia el cielo, su rostro en dirección al techo, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, casi desangrándolos. “ _La jodí mal, muy mal”_ , fue lo que pensó. De pronto, Louis se movió de su lugar, caminó a paso débil hacia la puerta, tomó la manilla y, con su rostro aún por el suelo, habló.

–Voy a dormir. Adiós, Harry –fue todo lo que logró decir con un hilo de voz. Harry asintió, no dijo nada más, y salió del cuarto sin chistar ni una sola palabra.

Louis cerró la puerta y se pegó a ella, cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Él no quería pensar en nada, no ahora, no en esta situación. Tragó duro, él quería huir de ahí, él no podía seguir en el sur, porque temía por algo que podría suceder y que no debía suceder bajo ningún motivo.

**(…)**

 

 

El corazón de Harry golpeaba en su pecho una y otra vez. Bajó las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello, él solo quería montar su caballo y salir de allí, para su desgracia se topó con su primo Zack, que le miraba divertido.

–¿Qué tienes, vaquero? Te noto tenso –inquirió el ojipardo.

–Me voy a mi casa, es tarde y estoy cansado –se excusó Harry para apartarse un poco de su primo, pero este le siguió.

–Tienes cara de desgracia, a mí no me mientas, te conozco desde nenes, ¿qué diablos te sucede? –Le preguntó–. ¿Pasó algo?

–No, Zack, todo está bien, estoy cansado solamente. ¿Me dejas irme? –Pidió, y Zack frunció el ceño.

–No andes así por alguna sureña, sabes que la vida no depende de un par de piernas, ¿lo sabes verdad? O… ¿es por el tío Robert? –Cuestionó Zack.

 

–¡NO ES NADA, JODER! ¡ESTOY CANSADO! –Bramó Harry para luego golpear la pared y salir de allí azotando la puerta principal. Zack quedó mirando, casi en estado de shock, esa actitud que presentaba su primo.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Ted–. ¿Has sido tú, hombre?

–¿Qué? No, no, no claro que no fui yo, fue el primo Harry, salió hecho un lobo feroz.

–¿Y qué le paso al muchachito ese? –Interrogó Ted, dándole un sorbo a su mate de menta.

–¡No lo sé! Le pregunté, pero él solo gritó y se fue hecho un loco, ¿estará así por el tío Robert? –Decía Zack.

–No, no, el chico anda extraño… quizás le llegó el amor, ¿quién sabe? Ya está en la edad, es un hombre guapo, no le he visto con ninguna chiquilla, así que quizás está nervioso; tú y yo le vamos a dar una manito –planeaba el tío Ted y Zack asintió alegre.

–¿Y cómo lo haremos? Ya sabes, Harry sale solo para trabajar…

–Pues mi esposa llega en estos días y la recibiremos como buenos sureños que somos, ¡y ahí! Invitaremos a nuestras vecinitas, no es tan ganso como para fracasar allí, ¿no?

–Quién sabe..., el chico está en otro mundo siempre –intervenía Zack.

–Escúchame, Zack, si en algo nunca me equivoco, es ver si alguien está en esa situación, y el nene _está_ en esa situación, así que nosotros le ayudaremos, ¡como la buena familia que somos! ¡He dicho, hombre!

–¡Ya está! –Apoyó Zack con una tomada de manos.

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

Harry cabalgó duro, el viento de la noche golpeaba en su rostro, y luego de unos casi veinticinco minutos llegó a su casa. Se bajó del caballo con su rostro acongojado, llevó al equino hacia la parte trasera de su casa y lo dejó allí en su lugar, no se fue sin antes darle un tierno beso en la nariz; él amaba mucho a su caballo, lo había concebido cuando era un chiquillo de quince años, su padre con mucho sacrificio se lo había comprado de regalo, y desde entonces el valor emocional que tenía para él era gigantesco e irremplazable.

–Vaquero –saludó Robert. Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su padre que estaba mirándole desde la puerta trasera que daba hacia la cocina–. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. ¿Qué era lo que el ruloso podría contestar? Había mucho, en realidad un enredo de lo peor dentro de él, que ni siquiera podía él explicar.

–Estoy bien, papá, ¿tú cómo estás? –Intentó desviar el tema Harry mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su caballo Cobrey caminó en dirección hacia donde estaba el hombre mayor, juntos abrazados entraron a la cocina, allí estaba mucho más temperado que afuera.

–Bien, aunque el clima está bastante raro, ¿lo has notado? En estas fechas no debería estar tan fresco a estas horas –comentaba Robert mientras vertía café en las tazas–. ¿Un café?

–Oh, yo... en realidad... –Harry solo quería subir a su cuarto y dormir, pero su lindo padre no merecía un desprecio así por culpa de él mismo–. Está bien.

–¡Eso es! ¡Venga! –Exclamó Robert para sentarse en los taburetes, acto que el ojiverde imitó sin perder tiempo. La situación era bastante extraña, Robert bebía de su café al igual que Harry pero no habían palabras, ni miradas, era como si Harry de pronto hubiera enmudecido–. ¿Qué tejes tanto, Harry? –Preguntó Robert sin más. El ojiverde alzó sus ojos y miró a su padre.

–No es nada, estoy agotado, trabajé mucho hoy –decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Eso es lo que le dirías a tus amigos, pero no a mí, tu padre. –Harry miró a Robert. Era verdad, no había forma de mentirle, él lo conocía bastante bien como para salir con otro plan o idea ridícula.

–La he jodido con una persona especial, me siento frustrado y no... No sé qué es lo que me pasa, cuando estamos cerca y-y yo... ahora no sé qué hacer –soltó sin más, su cabeza cayó hacia la mesa sin mirar hacia su padre, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos tenían un brillo que predecía que quería llorar. Robert soltó un suspiro y bebió de su café, no iba a presionar a su hijo para que le diera más detalles, pero él se hacía o intentaba hacerse un panorama de lo que se trataba aquella leve confesión.

–Quizás el problema no lo tienes solamente tú, vaquero, ¿sabes que siente por ti esa persona  _especial_? –Preguntó y Harry alzó sus verdes ojos para encontrarse con los de tu padre; había tanta paz allí, se sentía protegido y comprendido, ese hombre era su pilar, sin él no sería nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, jamás se había atrevido a decirle que era un gusta polla, nunca lo mencionó. Robert siempre se jacto de su varonil hijo ‘vaquero’; decirle que era gay sería decirle que era un marica, y no un vaquero, probablemente ante esa confesión terminaría por matarle, así que siempre optaba por callar, eran mejor las cosas así…, o al menos era lo que Harry pensaba.

–No siente nada, él…ella está… eh.. Tiene compromiso y es feliz, solo está de paso y yo… creo que quería besar… sus... lab... –Harry negó bruscamente con su cabeza, bebió la última gota de café, desgarrándose la garganta producto de la temperatura del agua, se paró y se marchó. Robert miró en dirección hacia donde Harry se había marchado, y sintió impotencia por no a ver podido ayudar de alguna manera a su amado hijo.

 

**(…)**

El problema no es guardarse las cosas, el problema es guardárselas y no admitirlas. Louis no había dormido durante toda la noche, sus ojos se habían inundado en lágrimas. Tomó en sus manos por cuarta vez su foto que traía en su billetera, salía él junto a Leonora, cuando habían ido de luna de miel a Alaska. “ _Ella tenía una linda sonrisa”_ , pensó, pero con linda sonrisa y todo lo demás, jamás le había provocado una electricidad tan magnética como la que su primo Harry le había provocado. Recordó la forma hambrienta en que lo había mirado, la forma en que sus labios rosas se entreabrieron; nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir diminuto, leve e inferior; la manera en que con sus fuertes manos presionaron sus caderas apegándolo hacia él, el aroma de menta y masculinidad, hicieron finalmente que Louis perdiera la cabeza y la cordura. Louis se contrajo contra sí mismo, sus ojos pocas veces habían llorado y esta vez no podía contenerlo. Se sentía sucio, un insecto raro. ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Qué diría su abuela? ¿Leonora? Más lágrimas descendieron, y así continuó, lloró y lloró hasta secarse, porque él jamás diría lo que en su corazón ocurría, y es que era difícil, él deseaba de alguna forma, de la forma que fuera ser tocado… tocado _tan_ mal por Harry, aunque fuera de  _su sangre_.

 

**(…)**

–¿Dónde demonios están Louis y Harry? –Preguntó la anciana a la mañana siguiente preocupada, viendo a toda su familia desayunar menos a sus dos nietos.

–Louis duerme como una oveja, y Harry no ha venido ni por si acaso –contestó Jackson–. El chico aún no se acostumbra al horario de campo.

–No es de acá, Jackson, y está haciendo un esfuerzo en adaptarse –defendía Jade a Louis de su hermano.

–De todas maneras, aquí nadie sale a hacer sus días sin desayunar; así que Zack, cuando termines tu leche te vas a buscar a Harry y me lo traes –ordenó Liss.

–Y de paso le llevas el queso a Robert y le dices que luego de que vaya a comprar las ovejas le iré a ver, tengo que revisarles los dientes, no quiero ovejas viejas –mencionaba Ted mientras se comía su último trozo de pan–. Bueno, bueno, yo ya me voy, les amo a todos. Nos vemos más tarde mamá –se despidió el hombre mayor mientras besaba la frente de su madre–. Nos estamos viendo, gatitos –les decía a sus hijos.

–¡Adiós papá! –Gritaron Jade, Jackson y Cler.

–Jade, antes que lleves a Cler a su escuela de verano, anda a despertar a Louis para que venga a desayunar, y Jackson ya es hora de ir a buscar a Tom, lleva muchos días con la chiquilla esa, y no quiero que llegue todo desnutrido.

–¡Abuela! –Exclamó–, no seas exagerada –soltó un bufido.

–¡Sé lo que digo! Así que me obedeces, y te vas a cortar ese pelo, pareces de esos rockeros que andan por la vida fumando la cosa verde.

–¡Está bien! –Respondió Jackson resignado, no había manera de desobedecer lo que su abuela decía.

–¿Y qué tanto esperas, Zack? ¡Que vayas a buscar a Harry, por Dios! –Zack bebió su última gota de leche y se paró para besar la frente de su abuela y se fue por a Harry–. Y usted, vaya y despierta a su primo Louis, y le dice que venga a desayunar –le indicaba a Cler–. Y, ¿Jade? Voy a ir al pueblo por unas lanas y harina, más a la noche haré pantrucas, así que aquí les dejo las tazas listas a Harry y Louis, y antes de que salgas con Cler, me entras la ropa, chinita, ¿bueno? –Mandaba la anciana y Jade asintió para luego recoger la loza.

 

–¿No quieres que te acompañe al pueblo abuela?

–No, no, mi cielo, vaya con Cler; la chica no quiere ir y hay que buscarle el entusiasmo –explicaba Liss mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

–Bueno, iré a entrar la ropa –dijo la morena para salir de la cocina.

 

**(…)**

Los rayos de luz aparecieron por la pequeña ventana circular del ojiazul, pero él no despertó, permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la pesadez en su cabeza, en sus ojos, en su rostro y cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo casi sobre natural, miró el reloj a duras penas, eran ya las once de la mañana, probablemente ya todos se había marchado a hacer sus deberes, o eso creía.

–Primo Louis, ¿estás despierto? –decía la aguda voz de Cler del otro lado de la puerta. Louis sonrió levemente.

–Sí, estoy despierto. Lamento la hora, voy a desayunar enseguida –respondió Louis mientras se sentaba en la cama con pereza.

–Yo creo que a estas horas ya vas a almorzar, pero la abuela… bueno, ya sabes cómo es –articulaba Cler con una risita que llenó de vitalidad a Louis–. Dice la abuela que bajes a desayunar. Yo me iré a la tonta escuela; te veré más tarde, primo.

–Te veo entonces más tarde, bonita –contestó Louis con una sonrisa genuina.

Con dificultad, se puso de pie y en sus valijas buscó algo que ponerse. Como era de costumbre no había nada, porque su ropa no era para nada sureña, así que tomó la de Zack y salió del cuarto para ir hasta el baño. En el pasillo que daba justo hacia la cocina, sentía las voces de su abuela junto a las de Jade y Cler. Sonrió, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto…, lástima que él solo se quedaría por hoy, mañana como fuese se marcharía. Soltó una tos sin querer y se metió a la ducha, dejó que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo, sin siquiera notar que el agua siempre salía tibia, incluso helada. Dejó sus hombros caer, y luego de casi veinte minutos dentro, se lavó los dientes y el cabello, para finalmente salir. Se colocó la ropa “sureña”, y al salir no escucho ninguna de las voces que minutos antes había oído. Caminó sin preocupación alguna hacia la cocina, y cuando entró se encontró con la imagen de una fuerte espalda, el dueño de esta se dio vuelta en cosa de segundos. Ahí, solos en la cocina, estaban cara a cara Louis y Harry. El ojiazul se percató de que Harry tenía en sus manos la tetera, y también se percató de los ojos rojizos y débiles que hoy lucía Harry. El mayor se había quedado sin aire, sin saber que hacer o decir; sus manos transpirada por algún motivo, las dejó que cayeran hacía los lados de sus jeans para secarlas. Caminó lento hasta la mesa y permitió en silenció que Harry le pusiera agua a su taza. Cuando el ojiverde terminó, se sirvió él para luego sentarse, dejando la tetera sobre la mesa.

–La... abuela y las otras chicas… ¿se... fueron? –Louis preguntó con nerviosismo. No sabía muy bien que decir o hacer. Él había pasado la peor de las noches de su vida, y lo que menos hubiera querido en este día era encontrarse en esta situación, por esa misma razón no se despertó temprano ni había dejado el despertador, para evitar encontrarse con su primo Harry.

–Salieron recién, la abuela quería que desayunara y me mando a llamar –Harry explicaba mientras revolvía su té con sus codos afirmados en la mesa, sin mirar en ningún momento a Louis.

–Oh... sí, ella es muy… preocupada –Louis se limitó a responder; y luego de unos diez minutos de silencios incómodos, manos temblantes y miradas fugaces, ambos terminaron de desayunar. Louis se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Harry y tomó la taza del ojiverde, iba a caminar hacia el lavaplatos pero Harry se interpuso para tomar su taza.

–Yo puedo lavarla no tienes que… –mencionó Harry mientas intentaba quitarle su taza a Louis.

–No hay problema, yo puedo hacerlo –contestó el ojiazul mirando a Harry.

–No, de verdad, quiero hacerlo yo –contradecía el ojiverde mientras forzaba más.

–Que no, Harry, yo voy a lavarlas ya dije. ¡Por Dios, que terco eres! –Exclamó el ojiazul a la vez que Harry tironeaba más y en cosas se segundos, la taza superior cayó al suelo. Por inercia, Louis rápidamente dejó la loza restante en el lavavajillas y se agachó para ayudar a Harry a recoger los pedazos rotos, fue cuando notó que entre su dedo índice y medio se habían dañado y la sangre empezó a fluir. El ojiverde abrió ampliamente sus ojos y rápidamente sostuvo la mano de Louis con la suya.

–Louis… –susurró Harry mirando con preocupación los inexpresivos ojos azules de su primo.

–No importa –Louis se puso de pie rápidamente, zafándose del agarre de su primo. Caminó hacia el lavaplatos y dejó que el agua limpiara la herida. Harry se aproximó hasta donde su primo se encontraba, y Louis sintió el nerviosismo fluir otra vez dentro de él. Intentó concentrarse en la llave, pero podía casi sentir los latidos del corazón de Harry.

–Lo siento –pronunció Harry con voz carrasposa. El ojiazul cerró sus ojos por inercia, esa voz, esa  _maldita_  voz estaba enloqueciéndolo.

–Ya está, no fue nada es solo... un corte, y fue mi culpa también –decía el ojiazul.

–No lo siento por eso, sin embargo... –Louis comenzó a transpirar de nuevo.  _“No, no, por favor”,_ era todo lo que podía pensar, pero Harry se resistía y se apegó un poco más al costado de su primo.

–Harry, voy a... –Louis se iba a apartar pero el ojiverde lo sostuvo con sus manos rodeándole las caderas otra vez, ¡otra maldita vez!–. Por favor –suplicó Louis con ojos agonizantes, quería llorar, quería gritar, esto estaba matándole.

–Perdóname, la he jodido, ayer por la noche yo…

–No pasó nada, Harry –Casi se envenenó con sus propias palabras, se apartó del agarre de Harry y se alejó de él–. Anoche me fuiste a dejar en claro que debía guardar tu secreto y está bien, yo no voy a decir nada, no hay que pedir perdón por eso. –Harry enarcó una de sus cejas. ¿Louis estaba negando lo que había ocurrido después de aquella confesión? Tenía que ser una broma.

–No me refiero a eso, sabes que hablo de-de que yo-y tú, que en realidad, los dos estuvimos a...

–¿A qué? –Interrumpió Louis serio con sus manos en sus caderas–. No pasa nada, Harry, respeto tu sexualidad, como tu respetas la mía; soy un hombre casado, muy feliz por lo demás y tú un chiquillo con sexualidad aparte y diferente a la mía, puedo vivir con ello, no andaré gritándole a todos eso –Louis estaba siendo una rata, una sucia rata–. Voy a ir a buscar alguna gasa para la herida. Te quedas en tu casa, ya sabes, es más tuya que mía –pronunciaba el ojiazul con una estúpida sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

–Bien, entonces –habló Harry, esta vez con una postura más firme que por poco derrumbó a su primo–. Yo iré con Zack, que tengas una hermosa y fantástica mañana, día y noche –escupió sin más el ojiverde para salir rozándole el hombro fuertemente a Louis.

_“Las cosas están mejor así”_ , pensó el ojiazul. Con sus ojos cristalizados, caminó hacía el living de la casa y tomó del botiquín unas gasas para limpiar sus heridas, que irónicamente no sanaban, porque quizás estaba intentando curar las heridas equivocadas.

Por otra parte, Harry, hecho un diablo, llegó hasta donde Zack; trabajó duro y serio, se desquitó montando su caballo a ratos, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la casona, quería volver y acorralar al estúpido de su primo y gritarle en la cara... o más bien comerle la boca de una vez por todas.

–¡Maldita sea! –Bramó Harry cuando el fardo de paja se le resbalaba de sus manos.

–Hey, hey, vaquero, tranquilízate. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –Preguntó Zack mientras miraba a Harry que se sentaba en el fardo de paja.

–Nada –contestó cortante.

–¿Nada? Has trabajado como el trasero, el pobre Cobre ya está agotado de tanto galopar, y a la paja la pateas como si fuera tu enemigo. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  Y no me digas que nada. Es… por una chica, ¿no es así? –Harry miró a su primo, y pensó que el destino estaba siendo una mierda. ¿Por qué no le sucedió a Zack? ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder a él precisamente?

–Me voy a mi casa. Si me necesitan, me vas a buscar –pronunció bruscamente Harry para salir del establo y caminar hasta su caballo; sin embargo, cuando estaba desenredándolo, la figura tímida de Louis se hizo presente allí. Harry miró a su primo que le observaba con cierto temor, ¿por qué? Porqué temía de él, ¡sí él era quién hacía que se fuera!

–¿Te vas? –Peguntó Louis con un hilo de voz. Harry le fulminó con la mirada, ¿con que cara le preguntaba una cosa así? El sin vergüenza mentiroso.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede? –Soltó Harry mirando a Louis desde la altura de su caballo, serio, muy, muy serio. Louis tembló ante la frialdad con la que el ojiverde le miraba, se sintió herido, desnudo, pero ya nada podía hacer, no iba a decirle que se quedara, eso sería la ruina para todos.

Así vio como Harry se marchaba cabalgando a toda prisa, dejando que el viento volara su sombrero. El ojiazul lo tomó entre sus manos e inhaló el aroma… varonil que desprendía de él. “ _Ven, vuelve”,_  susurró Louis, con sus labios resecos y su corazón con ganas de explotar.

****

**(…)**

La tarde pasó volando. A la hora de almuerzo, Louis comió un par de cucharadas de la sopa, y luego se fue hasta su cuarto para guardar un par de cosas desordenadas que tenía Harry no fue a almorzar así que facilitó la comodidad del ojiazul.

Más por la tarde, la abuela se dispuso a preparar pantrucas y leche condensada. Era el día jueves de canto familiar, así que luego de los preparativos, llamó a todos para que se reunieran en el living; Ted con guitarra en mano mientras Jackson en el estéreo ponía la típica música sureña. Louis bajó sin muchas ganas, pero cuando vio que en la sala de estar la presencia del ojiverde era nula, se sintió un poco más relajado. Tomó su celular y se percató de dos cosas. La primera: que mágicamente tenía una barra de señal. La segunda: que su madre le estaba llamando. Alegre y desesperadamente, contestó apartándose un poco de los familiares.

–¿Mamá? ¿Me escuchas? –Decía Louis colocando un dedo en su otro oído para escuchar mejor.

–¿Louis? ¿Cariño? ¿Me estás escuchando? –Hablaba Jay del otro lado de la línea.

–¡Mamá! Estoy… estoy aquí, ¿me oyes? –El ojiazul preguntaba impaciente.

–Sí, sí, te escucho, muy a lo lejos, ¡mi vida! ¿Cómo estás? Estás flaco, ¿has seguido la dieta? –Soltaba Jay casi como si estuvieran contra el tiempo.

–Estoy bien, y no... pero la abuela cocina bastante bien, me costó sin embargo acostumbrarme pero…

–¿Qué es esa música grasa? –Preguntaba Jay mientras escuchaba la melodía de “ Ain't No Honky Tonks In Jail” de George Goss.

–Eh, nada, es decir, es… una tarde de canciones, o algo así, que hacen por los jueves –explicaba Louis mientras intentaba concentrarse en la voz de su madre y no en la melodía punzante del Country.

–Qué... entretenido –añadió Jay, casi siendo creíble–. ¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿Le entregaste las cosas que le mandé?

–Sí, está estupenda, es genial, y… sí se las entregué, sin embargo, ella preferiría que vinieras a verla...

–¿Estás loco? La última vez que fui, me robaron todo... ¡qué churros! –Exclamó.

–No existen los churros por acá, mamá –explicaba Louis rodando sus ojos–; son solo niños tra... –Louis se paralizó, no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo una cosa así, llevaba solo cuatro días y medio y ya era todo un sureño al parecer.

–De todas formas, intenté llamarte pero sé que la cobertura es de lo peor, mi vida. Todo está bien por acá, estamos extrañándote mucho sin embargo –contaba Jay a su hijo, pero Louis había perdido la concentración al mirar desde su ubicación en el pasillo. Su primo Harry había llegado, muy sonriente por lo demás–… y Leonora está contando los días para que regre...

–¿Cómo va la empresa? ¿Scar ha manejado todo bien? –Le interrumpió Louis mientras sus ojos vagaban por la camisa ajustada que su primo lucía bellamente por estas horas.

–¿Te hablo de tu esposa y tú me hablas de la empresa? ¡Todo está bien allá! Scar maneja todo a la perfección y yo me doy una vuelta diariamente, hijo, te decía que Leonora…

–Debo cortar, creo que la... –y Louis empezó a hacer esos típicos sonidos de interferencia–. Mamá, creo que la señal se… –más ruidos–, yo te quiero, nos vemos.

–¡Louis cariño, esper… –No logró decir más, Louis cortó, y guardó su celular. Respiró profundo. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban todos, de reojo vio como el cuerpo de Harry se movía incómodo en su lugar.

–¡Bueno, familia! ¡Ha llegado la hora! –Abría la actividad Liss–. Jade, ¿quieres cantarnos? –Ofreció la anciana.

–De acuerdo. –La morena tomó la guitarra de su padre mientras Jackson apagaba el estéreo–. Esta canción tiene por nombre ‘Never grow up’ y la canta Taylor Swift, y se la dedico a mi hermana preciosa, Cler. –Todos aplaudieron y escucharon cómo la melodía fluía.

Los ojos azules de Louis viajaron hacia donde estaba el ojiverde. El chico tenía su rostro inclinado, escuchado con paciencia y serenidad la voz de su prima. Louis pudo observar como aquella familia disfrutaba de un momento tan ameno y hermoso en conjunto, cosa que él jamás hubiera hecho de no ser por estar aquí. ¿Realmente él quería regresar a Londres? De ser así, ¿por qué le cortó el teléfono a su madre, si tanto extraña Londres? ¿Por qué se quedaría entonces? Su vista siguió, sin oír nada, a su primo que iba en dirección a la puerta al parecer habían golpeado. De pronto todo dentro de Louis se arrugó.

–¡Harry! –Exclamaba una chica de pelo colorado, quién muy amorosamente se lanzó sobre los fuertes brazos de Harry, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna.

–¡Estás aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo! –Harry besó por todos los lados del rostro a la chica desconocida. Louis sintió su rostro tornarse de un color rojo, no era de vergüenza de todas maneras, era de…

–¡Ven aquí tú también! –Gritoneó Harry cuando echó sobre sus brazos a un nene muy, muy parecido a él, incluso con rulitos y todo.

Harry no le habría mentido con una cosa así, ¿no? Louis se puso de pie de inmediatamente, caminó a paso fuerte y decidido sin notar que lo que haría era una completa tontería; iba a tomar a Harry y darle una golpiza aunque fuera poco realista -considerando el tamaño del ojiverde-, pero cuando iba a llegar sus ojos viraron hacia la figura de un hombre rubio de ojos pardos que abrazaba fuertemente a Harry. Louis volvió su vista hacia la chica, los ojos de la pelirroja cayeron sobre él, y Louis quedó sin aliento.

–¿Louis? –Dijo la chica con sus ojos gigantescos.

–¿Mi-Michelle? –Louis respondió pálido y no fue más, la voz de Liss golpeó la sala.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todos mis nietos juntos! –Y todos corrieron en dirección a Michelle, Niall y el nene.

Esta vez, por primera vez luego de muchos años, los nietos estaban completamente juntos, aunque sí, hay que decirlo,  _unos_  más que otros.

 


	11. Capítulo diez

–Entonces cuando ya eran la una de la tarde, llamé a Niall para preguntarle si realmente quería venir conmigo después de todo y el rubio llegó en quince minutos a mi casa, así que arreglé valijas, me despedí de Emma y estamos aquí –relataba con mucho entusiasmo la pelirroja. Liss solo podía besar al nene que tenía en sus brazos.

–Y este hombrecito, que es un dulce. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó Liss mirando al chiquito, el nene volteó sus ojos verdes hacia la anciana y le sonrió con dulzura.

–Soy Peter –contestó con vehemencia. Michelle le sonrió y estiró sus brazos para que fuese hacia donde ella, el chico no dudó y corrió hacía ella.

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías tenido un crío? –Decía la abuela mientras todos miraban con adoración la imagen.

–Porque nunca tuve un crío; Peter es adoptado, pero es tan hijo mío como si lo hubiese parido –explicaba Michelle–. Ahora, si hablamos de cosas que nunca se explicaron, ¡Louis, por Dios, qué cambiado que estás! –cambió el tema la pelirroja mirando al primo Louis. El ojiazul sonrió amable.

–Tú también. Me alegro de volver a verte, prima –Louis habló con total sinceridad, sentía una emoción difícil de expresar, porque al ver a Michelle y recordarla fue lo más emotivo que le había ocurrido respecto al tema–. Y me alegro que tengas un hermoso hijo.

–¿Tú tienes ya o no? –Preguntó sin más. Louis tosió y evitó mirar hacia alguna dirección donde hubieran rulos y ojos verdes.

–No, no, yo estoy casado solamente –respondió.

–Así es, todos mis nietos grandes y realizados, menos Jackson, salió bastante difícil el muchachito este –mencionaba la anciana mientras desordenaba el cabello de Jackson y este sonreía–. Niall, no puedo creer que estés todo un hombre, antes eras el más lloroncito sin embargo, ¡eh! –Todos soltaron carcajadas.

–¡Gracias por recordármelo, abuela! –Niall contestó sonriente–. Pero sí, lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo todo muy bien.

–¡Pero qué cosa es esta! ¡Vamos a cantar todos juntos entonces! –Mandaba Ted–. ¡Zack! ¡Pásame la guitarra, hombre! –Pedía a su sobrino.

–¿Cuál cantamos? –Preguntó Zack mientras se sentaba junto a Louis.

–Yo... realmente no... Sé cuál... cantan aquí... –se disculpaba Louis.

–Cantemos ‘I hope you find it’ –ofrecía Harry y Louis le miró durante unos segundos–, ¿no?

–¡Pero qué deprimente, pongamos algo de onda a esto! ¿Qué tal Kenny Roger? Aún le escucho, ¡eh! –Comentaba Niall mientras golpeteaba con sus manos.

No fue más, todos cantaban al ritmo de The Glamber y el ambiente era realmente fabuloso. Louis de vez en cuando mandaba alguna mirada fugaz a Harry, que al parecer le era indiferente, de alguna forma le molestó aquella actitud, pero qué le iba a hacer. Él había empezado toda la cosa. Una hora más tarde, todos se estaban abrazando para irse a dormir. Louis abrazó lo más rápido posible a todos para evitar toparse con Harry y no abrazarle, y cuando iba a subir las escaleras, el ojiverde apareció afirmado en la pared del pasillo que quedaba junto a la escalera. Louis le miró dudativo y esperó a que el ojiverde iniciara la “charla”.

–¿Ya te vas a la cama? –Preguntó el chico sureño mientras bebía de la taza que tenía en su mano.

–Sí, todos ya se marchan –Louis le contestó rápido, no tenía mucho que decirle.

–Todos no, yo aún no me voy –decía Harry mientras inclinaba una sonrisa en su rostro hacia un lado de su cara. Louis, como siempre, no esperó que Harry le dijera aquello.

–¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Espetó de pronto el ojiazul. Harry realmente **no** esperaba que Louis le contestara aquello, porque de pronto en su cabeza se formaron montones de respuestas posibles que Louis si las oyera probablemente lo abofetearía y mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Quiero que me acompañes a tomarme un segundo café –fue lo que Harry contestó, sano, sin vacilaciones y preciso. Louis enarcó una de sus cejas.

–¿A estas horas? ¿No madrugas mañana? –Le respondió Louis y Harry negó con su cabeza.

–Mañana nadie trabajará porque llegara la mamá de Jade, Cler y Jackson, y le haremos una bienvenida, así que... hay que preparar todo –Harry bebió el último sorbo de su café para luego apuntar sus punzantes ojos sobre su primo Louis.

–Prefiero irme a dormir, estoy cansado –pronunció el ojiazul mientras se miraba sus manos. Harry sonrió, él esperaba una respuesta así de su primo.

–No te tomará más de diez minutos, y prometo ser un caballero. –Louis alzó su vista y miró el rostro divertido de su primo, también le miró los hoyuelos malditos que se le formaban y maldijo hacía sí–. Vamos… –insistió acercándose un poco más y Louis retrocedió un poco.

–De acuerdo, está bien, diez minutos y luego adiós –sentenció.

–¡Bien, bien! Vamos entonces –invitó Harry girando su rostro hacia la puerta de salida de la casona.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó Louis–. La cocina está del lado izquierdo de este pasillo.

–¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero beber mi última taza de café nocturna en la cocina? – _Harry está jugando sucio_ , pensó Louis, pero luego tomó aire, debía calmarse, era la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su primo, y calmar de una vez por todos los malos entendidos.

–Bien, espero que no sea en medio del bosque y etcétera –rodaba sus azules ojos–. ¿Vamos entonces?

–Sí, sí, vamos entonces –respondió Harry para salir detrás del ojiazul.

Cuando salieron de la casona, el cielo estaba oscuro, ¡claro! Eran ya las once de la noche, a esa hora nadie del sur estaba despierto. Louis observó cómo Harry desataba su caballo, que estaba amarrado a unos pequeños postes, y se montaba en él. Dentro de la oscuridad y brillo de la noche, observó el hermoso rostro lechoso de su primo, y la mano que se estiraba para invitarle a subirse al caballo. Louis dudó, podía terminar esta ridiculez ahora, entrar a la casona e irse a dormir, mañana sería otro día, mañana se despediría de todos y diría que surgió un contratiempo y que debía volver a Londres. Pero de ser así, no habría historia que contar. Louis con una sonrisa inocente y real se subió detrás de su primo, y le abrazó por la cintura. La sonrisa no se fugaba de ninguno de los rostros presentes, incluso hasta cobre, estaba muy feliz, relinchó y partió de allí, hacia la dirección que Harry le iba conduciendo.

–¿A dónde vamos, Harry? –Quiso saber Louis mientras acercaba sus labios al oído del ojiverde. Harry no pudo evitar morder su labio sonriente, esta era sin duda hasta el momento una de sus mejores noches.

–Vamos a un lugar especial. Confía en mí –fue todo lo que contestó Harry mientras se movía sobre su caballo. Louis se aferró un poco más a él, y luego de unos minutos llegaron a lo que antiguamente Louis conocía como pantano. Sonrió ampliamente ante lo que sus ojos veían, un tanque precioso bañado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las flores escondidas pero mostrando en sí su color. Harry bajó de su caballo y ayudo a Louis a bajar, le tomó por la cintura y se apegó “sin querer” al cuerpo de su primo, mientras este descendía del caballo. Louis le quedó mirando y luego bajó su rostro. El ojiverde comprendió que debía detenerse.

–Es muy bello este lugar –mencionó el ojiazul mientras se apartaba de Harry y miraba con admiración aquel paisaje, era maravilloso.

–Es bello y especial, es mi lugar favorito –contaba Harry mientras sacaba de su bolso el pequeño termo con café que traía.

–¿Lo es? –Preguntó Louis mientras giraba su rostro para ver a su primo que se sentaba en la clara arena que se apartaba del verde pasto.

–Sí, lo es, siempre lo ha sido... –Harry respondió mientras bebía de su termo.

–Yo conocí este lugar cuando era un pantano –comentaba Louis mientras se acercaba al tanque y tocaba el agua, que maravillosamente estaba tibia–. Oh, el agua está fenomenal...

–También yo, aquí conocí a la única chica que me ha gustado en mi vida –agregó Harry mientras soltaba una carcajada. Louis se puso de pie y mientras se secaba su mano en sus jeans caminó hacia donde estaba Harry, en una distancia prudente se sentó, quedando junto al ruloso.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que solo te gustan los hombres? –Curioseó Louis y Harry rápidamente volteó su rostro hacia el de su primo, ahí tenía la respuesta, frente a él, pero no iba a decirlo, Louis lo odiaría.

–He visto a muchas chicas –contó Harry mientras bebía del termo–… Incluso me he acostado con un par...

–Wow... pensé que tú... no… nunca...

–Por supuesto que sí, y es agradable –El ojiverde cambió de lugar, esta vez quedando de frente con Louis–. Pero... no tienen ese aroma cegador masculino, o una polla a la cual besar –carcajeó Harry y Louis sonrió falsamente ante el comentario de su primo, su rostro se tornó rosa.

–Entonces, doy por hecho que ya te has acostado con algún… hombre. –No pensó que le costaría tanto decir algo así, o que realmente él estuviera hablando de ‘este’ tema con su primo.

–No, no me he acostado con ningún hombre. –Louis se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, se sintió extrañamente aliviado y feliz; estaba siendo patético.

–Oh –pronunció el ojiazul–. Entonces… cómo puedes… eh… comparar, es decir, cómo…

–No me excito viendo tetas, no sé, una vez estaba viendo el polo con mi papá, y apareció un corredor joven de unos veinte años; yo era un mocoso de dieciséis y para esa edad ya la había colocado en un coño –Louis tenía su rostro a punto de explotar, Harry era muy... poco sutil para decir las cosas y eso le perturbaba y gustaba–; y estaba con toda la edad del ganso y… nada. Cuando vi al muchacho cabalgar con esos lindos pantalones blancos apretados que mostraron su muy bonito culo, mi polla se endureció en menos de un segundo. –Louis miró hacia el tanque, él no estaba hablando esto con su primo, por Dios–. Así que fui al baño sin que papá lo notara, me bajé mis jeans sucios, me miré la polla, y por Dios, era un mocoso pero parecía caballo, déjame decirte.

–¡Por Dios! Está bien, Harry –soltó Louis casi al borde del colapso–. No tienes que ser tan explicativo, supongo que viste al muchacho corredor y te... prendiste más que viendo a una mujer. Ya comprendí –el ojiazul soltó el aire que tenía retenido y Harry sonrió para luego beber de su termo.

–Bien, disculpa, soy un poco sureño para mis asuntos –se justificó Harry–. ¿Quieres café?

–No, no estoy bien así –respondió Louis–. ¿Qué hora es? No quisiera que la abuela se preocupara o...

–Ella está dormida, al igual que todos en la casona, así que no te preocupes –decía Harry mientras bebía de su café–. Me gustaría que me... Contaras sobre tu vida en la ciudad. –Louis miró a Harry, dudó un momento en decir lo que iba a decir, pero no era malo decirlo, ¿por qué? Es su vida, su realidad.

–Bueno, ya sabes, estoy a cargo de la empresa de mi difunto padre; tengo hermanas y todas estudian leyes, en otro país; vivo con… mi esposa –contaba el ojiazul mientras intentaba, por alguna razón, hablar casi en susurro–. Mi mamá está a mi lado siempre, y… ya está.

–¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? –Articuló Harry arqueando una de sus cejas–. ¿Y dónde están tus amigos, tu diversión, tu pasa tiempo, que te gusta y te disgusta? –Preguntó.

–¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Harry? –Respondió Louis con su rostro sereno, era verdad, no tenía caso saber aquello.

–¿Para conocerte mejor? –Contestó– ¡Vamos! No voy a reírme de ti por alguna cosa.

–Bien, no lo sé, me gusta leer, trabajar, no tengo amigos, tengo un enemigo de hecho…, o no, espera, ¿sabes? Si tengo un amigo, y es mujer, se llama Scar, es mi secretaria.

–Oh, vaya –dijo Harry mientras hacía un movimiento con sus cejas–… Me queda claro que tu secretaria es tu _amiga._

–No, no, ¿qué estás insinuando? No le soy infiel bajo ningún motivo a Leonora –explicó alterado Louis y Harry le quedó mirando.

–Así que... la afortunada se llama... Leonora –dedujo el ojiverde, diciéndolo firmemente.

–Sí, eh –De pronto se formó un silenció horriblemente incómodo. Louis intentaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Miró a su alrededor, el aire estaba tornándose fresco, y comenzó a sobarse sus brazos descubiertos. Harry le miró, con rostro sereno. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo mentalmente, porque los dos estaban poniéndose de pie, ambos se sonrieron ante el reflejo–… Está tornándose helado, ¿verdad? –opinó Louis mirando hacia alrededor.

–Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Harry–. La amas mucho, ¿verdad? –Las palabras atravesaron dentro del alma del ojiazul. Miró esta vez con sinceridad a su primo, el silencio estaba allí, el ruido leve del tanque moverse, y el aire; y Louis no sabía que decir.

Porque, decir que **_ama_** mucho a su esposa, es una gran y ridícula mentira, él ya lo sabe bien; es cuestión de tiempo, de haber conocido o no a..., espera, ¿qué?

–Sí, yo... la amo –Louis respondió para apartar su vista de su primo. Harry asintió mientras apretaba sus labios.

–Mi padre dice que cuando se ama, cuando miras a la persona, sientes... una electricidad avasalladora que atraviesa tu ser, es como un corazón en llamas, tu cuerpo se estremece del solo hecho de escuchar su voz, y lo único que deseas hacer cuando le ves, es tocarle, olerle, quedarte todos los días de la vida pegado a esa persona especial. –Louis bajó su rostro avergonzado. Él sabía que nada de lo que su primo había dicho era lo que justamente él sentía por Leonora–. Si sientes todo lo que he dicho por ella, realmente estás cocinado, primo.

–No lo siento, Harry. –El ojiverde miró el rostro cabizbajo de su primo, y de pronto su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera feroz, sus manos transpiraron y con mucha fuerza intentó hablar.

–P-pero has dicho… que le amas –susurró Harry y Louis alzó su rostro, y la noche estaba siendo una perra porque la luna y las estrellas reflejaban el perfecto rostro de Harry, la hermosa figura que tenía frente a él, y supo que todo lo que su primo había dicho, era lo que justamente sentía cuando le tenía a su lado.

–Quiero... –decía Louis con un hilo de voz mientras miraba los labios de Harry.

–¿Q-qué cosa quieres? –Respondió Harry acercándose un poco más…

–Yo… –murmuró el ojiazul, perdido en el momento, perdido en el sistema, perdido por la tentación–. Llévame a la casona –soltó Louis bajando su rostro. Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras asentía. “ _¡Maldita sea!”_ , gritaba dentro de sí mismo.

–De acuerdo –contestó–. Vamos.

Harry subió a su caballo para luego sentir como su primo le seguía. Louis se subió y dudó si debía sostenerse por su primo, ante la nuevamente situación que habían pasado… ¡rayos! ¿Por qué debía joderla siempre? No se percató cuando finalmente iba sostenido por el cuerpo de su primo mientras llegaban a la casona. Durante el camino no hubo charla y Louis sintió las inmensas ganas de llorar porque él no quería pelear con su primo, menos por _aquella_ razón. Estúpida razón.

Cuando llegaron, Harry bajó y se acercó a donde Louis estaba montado aún y le quedó mirando. Louis sintió templar su cuerpo una vez más, la situación era un tanto mágica: él sobre aquel caballo y Harry abajo esperando a que… hiciera cualquier cosa.

–¿Te quieres bajar entonces? O vamos a dar otra... vuelta –ofreció Harry mirando con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro precioso. Louis esbozó una leve sonrisa y respiró, al parecer no habían peleado, después de todo.

–No, estoy bien así, es decir…, me quiero bajar –explicó el ojiazul mientras giraba sus piernas para dejarlas ambas en un solo lado.

–De acuerdo –Harry se acercó un poco más para tomar la cintura de su primo. Louis, como ya era de costumbre, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros fuertes de su primo y se dejó arrastrar hacia él como las olas de mar golpeando contra una roca; sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo una sensación inigualable, su boca se entre abrió, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando tocó el suelo. Con su rostro inundado por la vergüenza, intentó no mirar en dirección a Harry, pero este estaba allí, enfrente de él, a un centímetro de distancia, así que no pudo evitar alzar su rostro para encontrarse con Harry mirándole sin piedad alguna–. ¿Te entras entonces? –Le preguntó el ojiverde queriendo retrasar el tiempo.

–Sí –susurró el más bajo mientras asentía–. Gracias….

–¿Por qué? –Decía Harry mientras continuaba mirando en dirección al rostro precioso de Louis.

–Por no cruzar la..., es decir, yo... –Louis bajó su rostro, ni siquiera debía mencionar una cosa así–. Hasta mañana, Harry.

–Buenas noches, primo Louis. Nos vemos –Harry se despidió para darle el paso a su primo, el cual se dirigió a paso débil hacia la puerta de entrada–. ¡Espera! –Exclamó Harry haciendo girar a Louis sobre sus talones–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Prometo que no es nada de lo que pueda incomodarte –juraba el ojiverde, Louis asintió con extrañeza y curiosidad–. ¿Tú nunca… tuviste el pelo rubio? –Preguntó y Louis alzó una de sus cejas.

–¿Rubio? No... Siempre lo he tenido chocolate, y cuando era más pequeño era color caramelo –contestó Louis–. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Oh, no, no, es que de repente se me vino a la mente una imagen de... mi infancia, y... te pareces a –Harry no iba a decirle a su primo que lucía casi idéntico a la única chica que le había encantado en toda la vida, porque sabía que ofendería rotundamente al hombre que tenía a unos metros, y porque también sabía que probablemente a estas alturas Louis estaba dudando realmente si era tan ‘hombre’ como creía, porque de no ser así, se habría apartado de él con una bofetada o guantazo a la hora de sus dos casi besos–… A nadie, un compañero de... nada. Nos estamos viendo.

–Bien, nos vemos entonces –Hizo Louis una reverencia con su rostro y luego entró a la casona, cerrando la puerta lentamente sin perder de vista la figura que estaba allí aún de pie, figura hermosa, que no vería hasta el otro día.

Louis estaba sintiéndose como un adolescente estúpido luego de su primera cita, fue lo que rápidamente pensó porque cuando cerró aquella puerta su espalda se apoyó allí, permitiéndole soltar el mayor suspiro junto a una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Con su rostro sonrojado, subió las escaleras intentando ser lo más silencioso posible para luego entrar hacia su habitación, se acercó a su pequeña ventana circular y de allí pudo ver que su primo Harry aún estaba allí, esta vez montado en su caballo, mirando en dirección a su cuarto. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices y después Harry dio unas pataditas a su caballo y partió de allí. Louis mordió su labio inferior y, con el corazón latiendo ferozmente, se quitó su ropa, se colocó su pijama de seda y se recostó; pensando en que dormiría plácidamente, pero su mente tenía otros planes y eran pensar en su primo toda la noche. No era para nada normal, pero le tranquilizó de alguna manera su caliente corazón.

 

**(…)**

Harry miró una vez más el reloj que tenía sobre el velador, eran ya las seis de la mañana y él no había podido dormir ni un segundo; hace seis horas atrás había visto a su primo, y le era imposible quitarse de la cabeza su momento en el pantano. Sintió un dolor aparecer dentro de él, porque hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa fuerte atracción por alguien y él sabía que era una total y brutal porquería porque Louis era su **primo** , pero no podía negar lo mucho que le encantaba, y no sabía cómo había sucedido, él debió desencantarse de su primo al momento en el que supo que era casado, pero ni eso le hizo apagar ese fuego que estaba floreciendo dentro de él cada vez que lo veía; sus bellos azules ojos, sus pequeños labios que pedían a gritos ser besados. Harry sabía que Louis sentía algo, porque lo vio en sus ojos, dos veces, pero se prometió no hacer nada; no iba a joderla otra vez, no, pero esperaba con la vida que Louis fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto porque él no respondería de sí.

–¿Qué haces despierto, vaquero? –Preguntó Robert del otro lado de la habitación. Sí, Harry compartía habitación con su padre, lo único que les separaba era que dormían en camas diferentes, y eso fue solo hace unos años atrás porque el ojiverde durmió con su padre hasta los catorce años.

–Nada, solo... pensaba –respondió Harry mirando sobre la penumbra.

–¿A las seis de la mañana? Vaya... ese pensamiento tiene que ser muy importante –decía Robert–. Cuando conocí a May, no dormía hasta cuando llegaba la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela, tu abuela siempre me regañó por eso..

–No pienso en una mujer, papá –se adelantó el ojiverde–… Solo no podía dormir, por eso me puse a pensar.

–Sé que sí, porque te conozco, he sido tu padre y madre desde hace más de veinte años y probablemente esperaba que me lo dijeras o algo así, ya sabes... para entretener la vida –Harry asintió en la oscuridad, era su padre el que le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, ¿por qué no?

–Es una locura, después de todo, pero supongo de cierta manera que siente algo hacia mí, pero no hará nada; como ya te lo mencioné, tiene compromisos –explicaba el ojiverde–. Pero realmente quisiera que sucediera.

–¿Y qué tanto esperas, entonces? –Le preguntó Robert y Harry giró su rostro en medio de la mañana que cada vez se hacía más presente–. ¿Esperas que sean las ocho? ¿O esperas que el tiempo siga pasando? Por culpa de eso perdí a tu madre, Harry…

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! –Exclamó Harry para sentarse en su cama de golpe y mirar casi enfurecido hacia su padre–. ¡Ella te perdió a ti, me perdió a mí! –Bramaba con su corazón agitado.

–Lo sé también, entonces... ¿Qué harás tú con ello? ¿Dejarás que esto pase por dejarlo en manos de alguien más?

Harry estaba agitado con el corazón en llamas. Era verdad, era todo una completa estupidez, pero nunca sabría que era realmente una estupidez si no hacía nada al respecto, y si esperaba a que Louis hiciera algo, el verano en el sur terminaría para ambos. Louis después de todo volvería a la ciudad y él quedaría aquí; Louis no perdía nada, él perdía todo, pero… ¿Con qué perdía más? ¿El hecho de no intentarlo? ¿O de saber que todo terminaría pero que lo intentó?

–¿A dónde vas, caramba? –Preguntó Robert al ver a su hijo colocarse unos jeans; mientras brincaba se colocó sus botines cafés y caminaba hacia la puerta–. ¡Harry!

–No voy a esperar más –respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto.

–Ese es mi chiquillo –dijo orgulloso.

**(…)**

–¡A tomar el desayuno! –Gritaba Liss a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Por la cocina entraba Jackson junto a su hijito Tom, Jade rabiando con su hermana pequeña Cler, Zack estirando los brazos y Niall junto a Peter en sus brazos–. ¡Buenos días, cielitos! –Saludaba Liss.

–¡Hola abuela! –Corearon todos al unísono.

–¿Cómo dormiste anoche, cariño? –Consultó Liss mientras le servía la leche a Niall.

–Maravillosamente, no podía creer que estaba durmiendo en mi cama nuevamente –Niall se oía emocionado–… Y además Peter ni molesta.

–¿Por qué no quisiste dormir con tu mamá, bebé? –Curioseó Liss mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Peter.

–Sí duerme con Michelle, es solo que anoche le dio el berrinche, ya sabes cómo son los críos –explicó Niall y todos rieron. Liss terminó de darles la leche a todos, o casi a todos sus nietos

– Zack, ¿dónde está Ted? ¿No desayunó? –Interpeló la anciana.

–Sí desayunó, abuela; salió temprano el tío porque ya sabes que hoy llega la tía Sara –respondía mientras mordía su pan con mermelada casera–. ¿Cómo estás, hermano? –Preguntó en segundo plano mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Niall.

–¡Por fin! –Exclamaba Cler con sus ojos brillantes–. He extrañado mucho a mamá, nunca dejaré que vaya sola por ahí sin mí –todos rieron ante el comentario de la nena.

–¿Y Michelle? –Preguntó Zack a Niall–. Ella siempre tiene hambre.

–Se está dando un baño –Niall contestó mientras bebía de su taza–. ¡Qué rica leche, por el amor de Dios!

–Lo sé, aquí no tenemos cualquier vaca –bromeó Zack–. ¿Cómo está papá?

–Está bien, montó una empresa de monturas, así que le ha ido bien. Yo estoy viviendo con mamá sin embargo, y le voy a ver los fines de semana.

–Oh –articuló Zack–. ¿No dijo nada de hacerse presente aquí? –Preguntó con tristeza–. Antes venía a verme todos los meses.

–El que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen, cariño. No te apenes –consoló Liss a Zack con un tierno beso en la frente.

–¡Harry! –Gritó Cler al ver entrar a su primo.

–Hola, cielo, siéntate para servirte la leche –ofrecía Liss amablemente mientras Harry besaba a todos sus primos de manera veloz, hasta llegar donde ella y besar su frente.

–No abuela, iré a hacer una cosa antes y regreso –decía el ojiverde con su rostro radiante, nadie puso objeción alguna. Salió de la cocina y se fue directo hasta la habitación de su primito Louis.

 

**(…)**

Louis no iba a despertar a menos que Cler viniera a decirle que ya era la hora, pero despertó horriblemente temprano tras escuchar el sonido de su celular, pensó que la señal en su cuarto era imposible pero este día había sido posible. Atendió a regaña dientes, sin mirar lo que decía el marcador. Pero no hizo falta, porque la voz era bastante obvia, era Leonora.

–Vaya, pensé que nunca te escucharía de nuevo.. –dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea. Louis se sentó apoyándose en su mano, con la otra frotándose los ojos.

–No tenía señal, Leo. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó amble mientras soltaba un bostezo.

–Bien, algo deprimida; te extraño –la voz de la chica se hizo más aguda, Louis supo que era probablemente por la tristeza.

–Igual yo, ¿cómo están las cosas por la empresa? –Louis interpeló mientras se ponía de pie y abría su valija para elegir que ponerse hoy.

–Bien, tu amada secretaria tiene todo bajo control, lo que está fuera de control soy yo. Cariño, ¿cuándo regresas? ¡No puedes preferir estar en ese rancho para toda la vida! Solo tenías que ir por el asunto de la terapia, y la doctora ha dicho que no has mandado ningún informe.

–Sí, ese informe, creo que lo entregaré personal o la llamaré o algo, no lo sé. –Louis quería cortar, le urgía ir a darse un baño, oler bien; probablemente hoy con suerte le tocaría sentarse junto a Harry.

–¿Te pasa algo? Estás… siendo cortante –soltó Leonora algo histérica.

–No estoy siendo cortante, Leonora. Quiero ir a desayunar, a diferencia de ti tengo cosas por hacer – _que mentira más grande, por Dios._

–¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? –demandó ella–. ¿Sacarles la caca a las vacas? ¡No te hagas el ranchero ahora! –Bramó–. Soy tu esposa, y me tienes en el olvido.

–Lo sé, sé que eres mi esposa, pero estoy en mi momento personal y no me dejas vivirlo en paz –Louis no pudo evitar dejar salir aquellas palabras de sus labios, y todo se complicó cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe. Sus ojos azules volaron hacia los penetrantes ojos verdes que le miraban con un rostro hostil. Tragó duro, quedó pasmado, incluso ignorando la voz de Leonora pidiéndole una explicación. Observó con cautela, como la figura esplendorosa de su primo se acercaba a paso firme, sin miedo alguno; sintió como Harry le quitó su celular y oprimía el botón de off, para luego lanzarlo sobre alguna parte. Louis estaba estático sin saber qué hacer, pensaba que era un sueño, pero en los sueños no hubiera sentido tan fuerte el agarre que puso su primo sobre él, tomándole por los hombros haciendo que se pusiera de pie, pegándolo a él quedando a dos míseros centímetros de distancia–. ¿H-harr-y? –Susurró Louis con el corazón a punto de explotar. El ojiverde le miró profundamente, punzante, sin nada que pudiera parar esta vez el momento.

–Tú y yo vamos a hablar, ahora –soltó sin más.

 


End file.
